The Messiah
by JD11
Summary: When a race becomes desperate, they set up a plan to fulfill their wants and what they think of as needs. That was fifteen years ago, now the plan is almost completed. What will happen next?*FINISHED**IMPORTANT: SEQUAL TO 'THE TORTURE SHIP', READ FIRST*
1. Reality and Dreams

Author's Note: Look, I wrote more! Ok, this takes place about fifteenish years after the 'Torture Ship'. If you have not read the 'Torture Ship' first, this will make very, extremely little to no sense. But if you have, read on and I hope you like.

Summary: How can dreams show us reality if we don't understand what to expect from them?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Reality and Dreams

He was in a huge room. A beautiful room. The bed was king sized and had fancy material and pillows on it. The confiner was ruby red and the pillows where and variation of royal blues, purple, and reds. A canopy covered the top of it and white, silk curtains could be slid around it while you slept. 

The room, though barely decorated, was filled well. A large desk with a monitor and all was set up in one corner. In the other, there appeared to be a dressing area of sorts. A dresser was filled with clothing. Next to it was a screen to dress behind. A full-length mirror was next to that, closing the circle it all formed. The mirror was on a gold stand and had the same gold framing. And the bed was in the other corner.

Interestingly enough, the room had only three corners. The room was in a triangular shape. There were no real lights in the room but on the ceiling there were, what looked like fireflies, flying around. They were not real insects, but gave the appearance of them. 

As he looked around, there were no doors, windows, or any exits or entrances that could be detected. This scared him and, although the room was welcoming, that made it lose quality. 

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He wore leather boots that came up to his knees. The navy blue, leather material of his pants, was tucked neatly into them. He had a one pieced suit that came up to his neck. Even his hands were covered with black leather gloves.

When he reached his face, he saw that there were brown spots that traveled in almost a straight line across his chin and jaw line. Also, they ran across his forehead. His eyes had a coolness that frightened even him.

He sprung up in his bed as his blankets fell to his thighs. His face and chest was soaked in sweat and a cold chill ran through his body. His heart rate slowed from the erotic beat it had taken and was returning to normal. 

He ran a hand throw his black hair before standing up and walking into the bathroom that connected with his room. The cold water, he had turned on, felt great against his flushed skin. 

He looked at up at his reflection in the mirror. The spots in the dream where gone and he could see the points on his ears again. The bronzy color returned to his face and his control came back to him.

He had had the dream before, quite a few times. But lately he had been having it more often. That was the fifth time this week he had had that dream. Every time was the same; he was in the room and walked over to the mirror. The evil-look in his eyes and the spots on his face scared the heck out of him. The species and uniform were completely unknown to him. 

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, he sat down to eat his breakfast when, "Hey, Kid. You feelin' alright?" The southern drawl pierced his ears. He would recognize it any where as his father's. 

"Yes," he answered not quite truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just heard ya in the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"Sorry if I disturbed you." He hadn't looked directly at him, still moping in self-pity and thinking of the dream. 

"Na," he sat down and began to eat his own breakfast: scrambled eggs. He was going to have bacon, but after living with a Vulcan for fifteen years and a half-Vulcan for fourteen, he had stopped eating much of meat. "You stoppin' by the Academy after school?"

"Of course." After a pause he added, "Commander Lea has offered to let me sit in on her class again today. Would that be alright?"

"Yea, of course. Shiloh," the young Vulcan looked up at his father when he heard his name. "Jon told me that your request to be allowed to train and learn on the Academy grounds next year, to prepare for the examines... has been denied." Shiloh bowed his head in disappointment, but his father grinned wider. "They've decided to allow you to take them next year."

He looked up at his father; his eyes wide with excitement. "Really!"

"On strict bases." Shiloh became very serious, ready to do anything for this chance. "You have to keep your grades where they are for the rest of the quarter, anywhere below a 98 will not be acceptable. Your examines will be graded with the most scrutiny. And if your grades at the Academy drop below a 95, or your conduct is anything but the perfect gentleman, you will be put back to your normal school. Do you understand?"

Shiloh nodded. 'No problem, good grades for now, as good grades there, good conduct. I can handle this', Shiloh thought. 

**Zefferan Cochran Middle School, San Francisco, California**

"Arug, seventy-four. I hate school, it's a good thing today's the last day before spring break. How did you do?" Tom Peterson asked his two friends, Shiloh Tucker and John Chapman, after being handed back their math tests. 

"I got a eighty-five," John said with a shrug.

"One hundred and ten." 

"Like always," Tom complained. 

"Always is a inadequate term. I cannot always get a one hundred and ten for there is not usually extra credit. And when there is, it can be more or less," Shiloh retorted in a monotone, Vulcan kind of way. 

"Vulcans," Tom and John said at the same time. They were both human and found that Shiloh, the half-human, half-Vulcan hybrid was quite interesting. They had no prejudice toward the Vulcan race in general, though there were plenty of Vulcans they didn't like. 

Shiloh, himself, had a mixture of Vulcan and human friends. Around the Vulcan ones, he acted mostly Vulcan. But in the presents of his human counterparts, he found that acting like a human came more natural. But when he acted Vulcan, it annoyed them and that was fun. 

When school was over, Shiloh got his stuff to go to the Academy. He put away his books, since he had no homework, and then grabbed the PADD with all the tactical information Commander Lea went over last week. 

He was very interested in tactical and security stuff. But he was told that he was also very skilled in diplomacy and a great leader. He had always been good at a lot of things and his genius and great memory added to that. 

He was also much stronger and more athletic than most Vulcans his age. He learned Vulcan and Human martial arts when he was younger and that added strength and flexibility helped a lot in that as well. 

Those were some of the reasons he was being allowed to take the Starfleet Academy entrance examines at fourteen (he would be fifteen in a few months) instead of sixteen. The other reason was that his dad worked at the Academy, teaching engineering classes, and his mother was a respected Vulcan Starfleet Captain, which she switched over to after the Vulcans and Humans had created the Federation. Not to mention that his father, mother, and even him slightly, knew Admiral Archer who had a lot of power in Starfleet. 

He often visited the Academy and sat in on classes. Sometimes the teacher, like Commander Lea, gave him PADDs on what they did, talked about, and so on. He also had competed with some of the cadets and beat them almost all the time. 

As he reached the transporter pad, he told the technician where he was going and stood on it. The world faded away and was replaced with new lighting, faces, and location. He stepped off and looked around, getting his bearings. 

He went to his right and headed for the giant building. Cadets swarmed everywhere; trying to get to class, back to their dorm, the transporter, or just enjoying the lovely view. Shiloh walked up the familiar and well-traveled path to Lea's classroom. He had become virtually a part of it. Next year, he knew this would be the main class, if he made it, which he knew he would. 

"Shiloh, I just heard the news. Congratulations," Commander Lea's graceful voice reached his sensitive ears. 

He nodded at her, "Thank-you."

"Well, once you make it in, I expect to find your name on my roster for real." He smiled at her joke and toke his seat at the back of the class. He didn't want to interrupt the class and his sharp eyes made it easy to see the front of the board.

Shiloh sat quietly in the back as he listened to the lecture. It was about what to do in the scenario that you have been captured, you're out numbered and gunned, and the only allies you have actually are working with the enemy. Though none of the cadets or Shiloh thought that this would ever be relevant, it was intriguing. 

Just then, the door opened to reveal a young ensign. He walked over to Commander Lea and said something Shiloh couldn't hear from the back. Lea nodded to the ensign and pointed at Shiloh. The ensign walked up to him and told him in a kind but bored voice, "The _California _is in orbit. Your mother wishes to speak to you." His eyes lit up at that and Lea nodded at him. As he passed by Lea, she handed him the PADD with her lecture on it and headed out the door. 

Shiloh had not seen his mother in person for almost a year. When she had accepted the command of the _California_, Trip thought it best to remain with his job at the Academy so Shiloh could stay on firm ground for once. 

He had been born on the _Enterprise _and stayed there until the mission ended; when he was six. They stayed on Earth for five months before Trip got a position on the _St. Lewis _and brought the two of them along. When he was nine, they lived on Vulcan for about six months before T'Pol got the posting of Second In Command of the _Arkansas_. When he was thirteen, Trip was assigned to the teaching job at the Academy and soon after T'Pol got her first command.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like the first chapter? 

I know what you must be thinking, 'How can this explain anything in the Torture Ship?' Well, it can and will, I promise. 

And another thing you must be thinking is, 'How does T/T having a kid, all the conspiracies and such have anything to do with a messiah?' You'll find out. 


	2. Orders

Author's Note: Oh, there was something I forgot to tell you late time. I personally have printed out and gone through each chapter with a red pen) and found about a million mistakes. Which I corrected and hope that I didn't miss any.   
  
So, if you have a problem with the grammar, yell at me. If you have a problem with any of the plot, yell at my sister. Basically I kicked her out as my beta-reader since she stunk at it and made her my 'creative and realist' advisor. (essentially, she tells me if it's horrible, not bad could be better, or great and helps me when I have major writers block)  
  
Thanks for listening to me ramble on. Oh yea, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review even more. (hint, hint)  
  
Summary: What happens when Shiloh goes on his mother's Starship?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two:   
Orders  
  
**The California**  
  
He walked onto the bridge of the California. He could see the twenty or so officers walk back and fore as they gave reports and ran scans. Shiloh, used to bridges and other Starships, crossed the space between himself and an officer with practiced ease.   
"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Captain is, Commander?"  
The commander turned around and looked at him with a hint of disgust; apparently he didn't much care for Vulcans and/or children. "Children are not allowed on the Bridge. Besides the Captain has better things to do with her time than speak to juvenals like you."  
"That 'juvenal' is my son and I will not have you talking to him in that manner, is that understood?" T'Pol walked across the span from her ready room to the two standing in the middle of the bridge; everyone's eyes on them.  
"Yes, sir."   
"Shiloh, follow me." T'Pol turned on her heels and walked toward her ready room. Shiloh followed behind and threw a cunning smile at the Commander.   
Once inside, T'Pol enveloped Shiloh in a huge hug. "My, look how much you have grown. How are you?"  
"Well. Starfleet Academy has even allowed me to take the exams at the end of the year instead of waiting," Shiloh said in a rush, excited about it.   
"Congratulations. That's quite an accomplishment."  
"Thank-you. So, when do I get the ship?"  
"Now, if you'd like. But first, I have a question I need to ask you." With his nod, she continued, "Our next assignment is very close to Vulcan. Given that I have no vital role in anything, I will be taking advantage of these facts and visiting my parents. Since you have not seen them in some time, I was wondering if you would like to come."  
"Yes, I would love to," Shiloh blurted out.   
"Then tell your father and pack some clothing. I will inform Commander Darwin to prepare a spare room for you."  
  
Shiloh had told Trip and of course he had no objections. With the exception of declining his invite to come with them, stating that his grandparents wouldn't be thrilled by that. After he packed all the necessities, clothes, his PADDs to study, and anything else of worth, he made his way back to the transport station.   
Once on the California, Commander Darwin was waiting for him. "Your room is this way," he said with a forced smile and led him to the deck and room he was staying on.   
Darwin pressed the door release and Shiloh stepped in. It was the standard Starfleet bedroom and computer terminal with the door to the bathroom on one side. "Your mother is on the other side of this deck if you need her. Room 301."  
"Thank-you," he said in a polite manner and gave him a nod of the head telling him that he was dismissed.   
  
The next day, T'Pol was good on her word and had given Shiloh the tour of the ship. Last was the bridge. When he got up there, he looked around and noticed the similarities to the Enterprise, St. Lewis, and Arkansas.  
"Captain, we have a ship approaching our location and fast," the Helm officer announced.   
"Can you identify it?"  
"I don't know. We've never encountered anything like it."  
"On screen." The helmsman complied and what was brought on the screen amazed all of them. They stared in wonder at the beautiful ship that floated only a few kilometers away. Even the stoic Vulcans were gapping at the spectacular sight.   
It was shaped a lot like bird. It had wings and a nose that was in the shape of a beak. The neck was at least 100km and the whole of the ship was about 300km. The color of the ship was what amazed them most, though. It was a rainbow. The ship glittered in light. There were bright blues, pinks, reds, purples, greens, and yellows that all seemed to rotate around the ship; one minute the neck is one color and the head is another, the next they are both different colors.  
Shiloh forced himself to look down at the console when he heard a beep. "Ah, sir, they are powering for-" He was interrupted when the ship rocked as a single torpedo hit it. A blue light shoot out from the ship and hit the shielding.   
"Sir, shields are down."  
"What!" The Commander Darwin yelled.   
"I don't-" The tactical officer was interrupted as well when sirens went off; indicating that they alien race had boarded.   
"Shiloh, get out of here," T'Pol yelled at her son and he complied. He ran up to the turbolift and when the door opened he ran straight into a pair of legs that did not belong to anyone on the crew.  
Slowly Shiloh looked up at the face, towering far above him. He gasped for the face was that of the species that invaded his dream. Suddenly, the man grabbed his arm and spun him around, pressing him against his muscular body.   
The alien pointed a weapon at the surrounding people. "I do not wish to harm anyone. All I want is the child."  
Shiloh had been looking down at him arm that was still in the alien's grasp, but this particular alien could hold him to the point of him falling on his knees crying the grip would be so tight. But it was incredibly loose.   
When Shiloh heard the alien talk, he knew that he would not harm him. When he saw the protests of the bridge crew and his mother, he piped up. "It's ok. I'll go with him."  
"Don't be insane, you-"  
"I will go with him." Shiloh's firm voice and the look in his eyes made the Commander and his mother shut up.   
The alien smiled the wicked smile he was capable of and said something into a small communicator. The next second, Shiloh was in another room in a completely other ship. The walls were as gorgeous as the outside of the ship; changing colors and all.   
"Did I hurt you?" Came the sincere question of his captor, who had released him from his tight hold.   
"No."   
"I am deeply sorry for what I am about to do." It was then that Shiloh realized there was another person in the room. He was increasingly shorter than the first but he also held a hypospray. He heard the hissing and felt the pain in his neck. Slowly the world around him disappeared and the black void of his unconscious took over.  
  
**California, T'Pol's Room**  
  
After they had taken Shiloh, their ship immediately left. The California had tried to case after their ship but it was like it had just disappeared. T'Pol, still a little jumpy because of what happened, retired to her room and left the repairs up to Commander Darwin.   
She lit her meditation candles and sat down on the pad she always used. No matter how many techniques she tried, she could not relax or allow herself to calm down. Her mind continued to wonder back to her son's abduction.   
  
"Sir, shields are down."  
"What!" Commander Darwin yelled.   
"I don't-" The tactical officer was interrupted as well when sirens went off; indicating that they alien race had boarded.   
"Shiloh, get out of here," T'Pol yelled at her son and he complied.   
He ran up to the turbolift and when the door opened he ran straight into a pair of legs. Slowly Shiloh looked up at the face, when, suddenly, the man grabbed his arm and spun him around. The alien pointed a weapon at the surrounding people. "I do not wish to harm anyone. All I want is the child."  
Shiloh had been looking down at him arm that was still in the alien's grasp. When he looked up, he said. "It's ok. I'll go with him."  
"Don't be insane, you-"  
"I will go with him." Shiloh's firm voice and the look in his eyes made the Commander and his mother shut up.   
The alien smiled the wicked smile and said something into a small communicator. The next second, Shiloh was gone.   
  
She now remembered the alien. Not back when her adrenalin was pumping and maternal instinct where kicking in; then she did not take the time to observe him and notice the distinct features that made him a Taso. That made him Captain Terion.   
She recalled what happened to her well. What they did to her. What they did to Trip. Was that what they were doing to Shiloh?   
But then that didn't exactly add up. The Taso took her and Trip because they were just there but this Taso wanted Shiloh and no one else. Why? He even seemed to try and be gentle with him. Again, why would they do that?   
  
The next day, the California had worked its way back to Earth and T'Pol had a long talk with her husband. He was outraged. At the Taso, at himself for not being there, and just at the entire universe itself.   
"There was nothing you could have done, Trip." T'Pol tried to sooth him with this but it only help a little.   
"I know. So when are you going after this ship?"  
T'Pol looked away. "Admiral Forrest has declined my request to pursue the ship myself or assign any other ship to the job."  
"What! He can't!"  
"He can and he did."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R you know that I like it when you do. **looks half dazed or drunk (can't tell, perhaps insane)** 


	3. Alliances

Author's Note: Hi, I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I was painting my room so I didn't want to get paint on the keyboard or anything. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.   
  
Oh yea, I just wanted to comment that Bucky did a lot of beta-reading for the entire story. Thanks, Bucky.   
  
Summary: When Archer tries to help Shiloh, what will he find out about Admiral Forrest that shouldn't have been found out?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three:  
Alliances  
  
**Unknown**  
  
His eyes fluttered opened and he saw that he was not in his own room. When the cloudiness cleared, he recalled the events on the California and his capture. As he looked around the room he noticed some disturbing similarities.   
For one, the room was in a triangular shape. Second, there were no visible doors or windows. When he looked at the bed he had been sprawled out on, it had the same ruby red comforter and pillows.   
He stood up and realized that he was extremely cold. When he brought his arms across his chest, he could feel that the shirt he was wearing had been removed. When he looked down at himself, his shoes, socks, and shirt were gone.   
He sat back down on the bed, reflecting on everything that happened. All of a sudden, a hissing noise a door makes entered his thoughts. He looked at the direction it came from and saw that an opened door was there.   
He stood up in surprise as his captor, Terion, the man who knocked him out, and a guard entered the room. "Don not worry, we will not harm you."  
"I know."  
"And how do you know that," Terion asked.  
"It you intended on harming me, then when you grabbed me it would have been far rougher since your strength can do so. You would have not asked my health nor would he have apologized for drugging me. Also you specifically said you wanted me, implying a purpose. If you intended on having me do something, I would not be as useful if harmed," Shiloh stated with the ease of a Vulcan.   
"You're very smart," who Shiloh assumed was the doctor, replied.   
"Simple logic."  
"We must ask that you come with us." Terion said in a way that seemed to give him a choice. He nodded his head and followed him and the doctor out; the guard following the trio.   
They walked down endless hallways, none seeming to have doors of any type. Finally, they stopped and the doctor walked into a room. When he got close enough, the door merely appeared from, what seemed like, nowhere.   
Shiloh watched in amazement, even as he himself was brought through. He looked back at the door when it again became camouflaged; matching the color changes in the wall.   
"Lay down on this." The doctor gestured to a medical bed and he complied, not knowing why they wanted to examine him. He heard the doctor push some buttons and read the readings it detected from Shiloh. "I apologize for what I must do now." Shiloh, though confused, nodded and then felt binds strapping down his forehead, upper and lower legs, elbows, lower arms, and chest.   
He could no longer see the doctor, but he was listening to everything the Doctor did. The doctor, first, picked up an instrument; its job unknown to Shiloh. He was afraid of what he was about to do but, strangely enough, he trusted these people.   
The next thing he knew, a blinding pain coursed through out his body. He screamed out in pain as he knew the purpose of the binds that held him down. He was touched five more times by the instrument the doctor held; each time in a different place but there was always the same amount of excruciating pain.   
"I am very sorry."  
"Yea," Shiloh chocked out as the doctor picked something else up.   
The doctor walked over the other alien and whispered something to him. Normally, Shiloh would have been able to hear everything but in his state he only made out some of it. "He is...ne."  
"Do i...en."  
The doctor walked back over to him, apologized for whatever he was about to do, and jabbed something into his upper left arm. His arm felt as though it was on fire and the blinding pain shot throughout his body. He screamed out for he could not contain the pain he felt.   
When the first wave of pain left him, the doctor took the instrument away. The newly scarred and burned flesh was still quite tender but felt harder than ever.   
He looked down at and saw that the burn formed a picture. They branded him. The picture was that of a planet, it seemed. With what looked like three moons orbited it.   
  
**Starfleet Headquarters**  
  
Admiral Archer walked swiftly down the halls as he headed to Admiral Forrest's office. Trip had just told him the news and how Forrest wouldn't give the ok to try and find him. He had seen the fury in Trip's eyes and, though he was just as angry, he told Trip that he would go since Trip would be likely to throw stuff or hurt him.   
He stopped as he reached the door and hit the door release. With the 'enter' from Forrest he walked in and found Forrest sitting at his desk. Forrest looked up and put on a forced smile before greeting him with a, "Hey, Jon. What can I do for you?"  
"You can explain this, Admiral." Archer tossed a PADD onto the desk. Forrest picked it up and silently skimmed it. "Recognize them. Your cancellation orders for the rescue mission of Shiloh Tucker."  
"Yes."  
"Why can't we go after him. Trip and T'Pol are two of the finest officers you just can't-"  
Forrest saying, "I have to because I have my orders," cut off Archer. "I love the kid, but... with these orders I can't."  
"Orders? Orders from who? Tell me Admiral!"  
"That's...classified."  
"Tell me!"  
"It wouldn't do you any good. Jon, please, don't ask questions that have answers you don't want to hear."  
When Archer heard that comment, he remembered someone who said that same thing almost fifteen years ago.  
  
"Do not ask question that have answers you do not want to hear," and with that, the screen went blank.  
"Sir, they've just went to warp. Should we follow?" Travis Mayweather asked after checking his console. He turned, expectantly, to the Captain as he waited for his orders.   
"No, no. We can stay here until repairs are finished." His reply was met with confused stares, but they complied nonetheless.   
T'Pol, on the other hand, spoke what everyone was thinking, "Why are we not following them, sir?"  
Archer looked at her, not at all surprised that she asked, "He told us not to look any further, I'm respecting that."  
"Respecting that! Sir, with all do respect, they just attacked us!" Malcolm said, outraged.  
"I understand that, but... something about his comment... whatever their mission, it was very important... and personal. And I can respect that."  
  
'The Taso,' his mind shouted. T'Pol had mentioned that it might have been the Taso but she couldn't tell, it being so long. If the two were working together, it would stand to reason he wouldn't send a ship to find them. But why Shiloh? It made no sense.   
"Fine, sir," Archer had left it alone the last time he heard that and he wasn't about to do it this time. Not following them may have caused this to happen, and it may not have done anything either way, but he wasn't going to find out what would happened if he didn't do anything this time.   
  
"I think Starfleet or Admiral Forrest may be working with the Taso or whoever took Shiloh," Archer said in a hushed voice to Trip and T'Pol. He had filled them in on the meeting he had had and neither was too thrilled.   
"It just doesn't make sense, Jon. Why take Shiloh?"  
"I don't know, Trip," Archer said, his voice resigned. "Where are we even going to start. No one has ever encountered them, not besides us and now."  
"But what do they want with him?"  
"What did they want with us?" T'Pol said, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder. Trip closed his eyes and tried not to remember. His still bore scares on his back because of them and had silently swore not to let his son have a single scar from them.   
"We have to try and find him."  
"And we will." Archer's eyes lit up, "If they are in league with each other then they must meet every now and then. If we can find when and where they're next meeting is-"  
"Then we can find the Taso," Trip finished for him. "I'll look through the files and all. Try to find somethin'."  
"All right, but remember, this has to be covert. Be careful and cover your tracks, we don't want them to know we know."  
"Right."   
"And what do we do?" T'Pol asked Archer.  
"We want to find the location and time. Then you arrange for my... 'tour' of your ship and we take off for it."  
"Excellent plan," T'Pol sarcastically replied as they started to walk toward the transport pad and Trip headed towards the Admiral's office. "Let's just hope it works." Archer laughed; she was becoming more and more human by the minute.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R and tell me how this is going.   
  
By the way, my walls are now white with blue and red sponging all over. In case anyone cares. 


	4. Secrets, Lies, and Truths

Author's Note: Um, let's see. I don't think I really have anything much to say except enjoy!  
  
Summary: Shiloh's new acquaintance teaches him things that he didn't know he already knew. What are they?  
  
Chapter Four:  
Secrets, Lies, and Truths  
  
**Alien Ship**  
  
Shiloh was carefully escorted back to his room. His frail and weak body aching more with every step. The burn, he now had on his arm, stung every time it brushed the wall or a person walking by. Even the slightest breeze that dared to touch it shot pain up his arm with a new found vengeance.   
The door appeared from its hiding place in the multicolored wall. He walked in and the door closed behind him before disappearing again. Though he knew where the door was, he had no intention of trying to escape. They were not going to harm him as long as he cooperated and he was not going to see what happened if he challenged that.   
He looked over at the far corner and saw that a tray of food was set there. Realizing how hungry he really was, he walked over to it and looked at the food given. There was a plate of salad in the upper right hand corner and a bowl of Pecan soup in the lower. In upper left corner there was a cup of tea and water. Below that, was his fork, spoon, and napkin.  
He sat down and ate the soup and most of the salad along with drinking the water. The food was not that bad, but much blander than his human taste buds were used to. Even so, it was still enough to quench his thirst and hunger.   
The door opened and a child walked in. His brown hair was ruffled and he stood only a few inches shorter than Shiloh. The boy was about thirteen or so and looked like a human. His golden pants went only to the middle of his shins and the vest he wore did little to hide his chest and stomach.   
In his hands, he held a small tray with medical supplies. "I thought you might want that arm looked at."  
"Thanks," Shiloh replied to the kind voice of the boy. He walked over to the bed and sat down while the boy set the tray next to him. He carefully took his arm and Shiloh flinched went he did so.   
"Sorry."  
"It's ok. I'm Shiloh, what's your name?"   
The boy looked up just as he finished applying the anti-bacteria. "My name?"  
"Yea."  
"Deacon."  
"Hello, Deacon. How'd ya get here?" Shiloh asked as Deacon finished putting on the bandage.  
"I was born here. They told me my parents were killed and that they wanted me to help them."  
"But why would there be humans on this ship?"  
"I don't know. They don't tell me that kind of thing." Deacon cleaned up the mess he had made and stood up with the tray in hand. Then he set it down at the table Shiloh had eaten at. After placing all the silverware and dishes onto the medical tray, he put that tray on top of the other.   
"You don't have to do all this," Shiloh told him, "I can handle it."  
"No, it is my job," Deacon said, in an almost absent-minded tone.  
"One question. Why am I here? I mean, why do they want me here?"  
"I should go."   
"You know?" As he scurried toward the door, Shiloh stopped him by placing his right arm out. "Wait! Will you come back?"  
"And why would you want me to?" Deacon retorted.   
"I want my answer," Shiloh replied. Deacon just nodded and walked out the door.   
  
**Admiral Forrest's Office**  
  
The only way Trip could hack into the computer was directly in Forrest's office. He walked up to the door and punched in the combination to grate him access to the room. The door slid opened and he ran into an unexpected person.   
"Captain Tucker," the emotionless Vulcan voice said.   
"Soval, what are ya doin' here?"  
"I was looking for the Admiral to remind him of a meeting. And you?" Soval answered.   
"Lookin' for the Admiral. What meetin'?"  
"Merely a closure on an... old trade agreement," Soval said. Trip noticed the slight change in his voice, the blush of his skin tone, and the fact that he wasn't looking him in the eye. All those things were signs that he wasn't telling the whole truth.  
"Right. Anyway, the Admiral in?"  
"No."  
"Then, I'll be on my way." Trip turned the corner and slightly waited for him to leave. When he could no longer hear the swift and even footfalls, he peaked over.   
The hall was empty, so he walked up to the door and keyed in the code again. The dark room immediately lit up when it detected his presence. He stealthily walked over to the computer and turned it on.  
He typed in 14869 and the computer answered, "Access denied." He tried three more passwords before he tried 45821. "Access granted."  
  
Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday  
Andorian leave for Osat   
Meeting Vulcan meeting  
300 1200 hours  
  
Trip looked through the planner and skipped ahead to Tuesday. "Osat...osat, that's taso backwards," he muttered to himself. He thought for a moment about the information in front of him and noticed the Vulcan part. "Why go to Vulcan if they weren't involved?"  
He took of the PADD that he had brought with him. After the information was downloaded onto the PADD, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward the door. Quickly he deactivated the computer terminal and rushed up to try and find a hiding place.   
  
The door opened and Admiral Forrest stood outside. "Captain? What are you doing here?"  
He was frozen; standing in the middle of the room. With the Vulcan teaching he had been given, he pushed his fear and embarrassment away. "I came to look for you. The door was opened and I assumed you were in. But ya weren't so I was 'bout t' leave."  
"Well now that I'm here, what do you need?"  
The Admiral walked over to his desk and sat down. All while his back was turned, Trip's face showed his panic. By the time Forrest had looked at him, Trip seemed calm and had formulated a plan in his head.   
"Well, sir. I was hopin' t' be allowed t' visit the California with Admiral Archer." Trip's excuse seemed logical considering that was the plan.   
"Really? I had no idea Jon was going to the California at all. Isn't that your wife's ship?"  
"Yes, I figured I could get a look at 'er ship and see my wife at the same time."  
"Well then, I have no objections," the Admiral replied.  
"Thank-you," he turned around and exited the room. He leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked around and ran down the hall to find Jon and T'Pol.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Deacon came back in the morning to serve him breakfast. "Will you tell me now?"  
"I don't think I should."  
"Please, I want to know." He stopped and then said, "If you won't tell me why I'm here, can you at least tell me where we're going."  
"The Taso's master's homeworld."  
"And why are we going there?" Shiloh asked.  
"Fifteen years ago, your parents were captured by a race known as the Taso, the people who have captured you. They are a brutal race that only their masters can control. Under their masters' orders, they tortured your parents. Using medical data collected over a span of ten months. They altered their physiology; it was just enough to work but not enough to be detected by the scanners of that time."  
"I don't understand, what was the point of doing that?" Shiloh.   
"So that when you were born, you would be like you are; strong, intelligent, and have the knowledge of everything you need to know to accomplish what you must."  
"What am I here to accomplish?" Shiloh.   
"Your life is merely a planed timer. Your existence is only a perfectly executed plan, flawless in its creation. You are here today simply because this is the time the Taso's masters wished you to."  
"But why?" Shiloh.  
"Millennia ago, there was a prophet who saw and made many of the prophecies that have shaped the Taso's masters enormously. She saw a young boy, a messenger sent from the Gods to save them. In a time of great illness and death, he would come and help them."  
"But I know nothing about medicine. And besides, if I was sent from the Gods, why was it so important to create me?" Shiloh.  
"You ask many questions that have the same answer."  
"You're making no sense, you know that right?" Shiloh.   
"They are the dream and the dreamer. You are their messiah, the messenger sent to them from them to help see them through this time. To help them."  
"But you do not believe that." Shiloh.  
"I am human, remember? I have seen the prophecy the way it was directly written and, over the years, I think they had begun to miss interpret the meaning. You are a messiah; that I am certain of. But not to them, to all; to your races."  
"How can I be a messenger to my own races when they already know me and have seen the message I represent? I show that there is a chance of unity between us; some accept that, others do not. I cannot make them listen to something they have already heard." Shiloh  
"Then don't just make them listen, make them see. I should go. Do not forget what I have said."  
Once the door closed, Shiloh carefully lay down on the bed. He placed his right arm under his head and found, that in this bed, lying on his back was the only was to lie on it. He was completely motionless as he thought of what had just been said.   
He was timed perfectly. His parents, simply unwilling souls that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were taken without reason and altered so that he would have the special advantage he had before he was even an embryo. His parents, himself, and probably many other people were just pawns in a game.   
But the words, "You are a messiah," kept playing inside his head. These were people he knew nothing about. People he had only heard about moments ago and they thought that he could help them.   
And what Deacon said about him being a true messiah to his people. How could that be? He was famous; his name spoken on both planets with awe and admiration for some and others with disgust and annoyance. His parents were the same. Their marriage known to both worlds not long after it happened. Just as his conception was quickly spread and the date of his birth was well known.   
They knew the only message he could ever send to them; that it is possible to be a unified race. But not many listened then or now. How was he going to change that? What had Deacon said, "Then don't just make them listen, make them see." Make them see? See what? His ears to prove he was a Vulcan? How well his parents work together and that they love each other? What then? He didn't know and, for once in his life, that scared him more than anything.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R. I like it when people review, cause then it means you're reading and I'm still writing and posting. Get it? 


	5. Meetings

Author's Note: Well, you're an enthusiastic bunch when it comes to reviewing. Anyway, I keep losing track of when I post, so I'm not real sure if this is late or early but I hope you like it anyway.   
  
Summary: When the California catches up with everyone else, what will they discover?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five:  
Meetings  
  
**California, Captain's Ready Room**  
  
"I don't think Starfleet's the only one workin' with the Taso," Trip commented as he, T'Pol, and Archer walked into T'Pol's ready room.   
"What do you mean?" Archer asked.  
"Look at the schedule, why would they be going to Vulcan if the High Command weren't involved?"  
"How do you know that's why he's going; to see the Taso?"  
"Two days later, about how long it would take to get there, it says he has a meeting with the Osat. As far as I know, they don't exist. Plus, osat is taso backwards."  
"If that is the case, perhaps they are meeting in neutral territory," T'Pol said, trying to defend her people.   
"No, I don't think so. I caught Soval comin' out of Forrest's office. He said that he was there to remand him of a meetin'. Something about closing an old trade agreement."  
"I'd say fifteen years, possibly longer, qualifies as old. But you don't know that's what he was referring to," Archer added.  
"The way he said it, I got the impression that he was lying...or not tellin' the whole truth. If the Taso want Shiloh, then they would have to trade somethin' for their silence and cooperation."  
"What's the price for a child's life these days?" Archer mused before asking, "When's the meeting?"  
"1200 hours on Thursday."  
"Can you get us there by then?"  
"Of course," T'Pol answered.   
"Captain, there are two people here that wish to speak with you," the comm. chirped.  
"Send them in."  
The door opened and two people walked in. Both wore Starfleet uniforms; one red and the other gold. The one in gold had dark skin, hair, and eyes while the other had pale skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. The one in gold was a Lieutenant and the other was a Lieutenant Commander.   
"Malcolm? Travis? Whacha doin' here?" Trip asked, slurring his words together.   
"We heard about Shiloh. We're sorry and want to help," Malcolm's British accent said.  
"We know you've got something brewing," Travis piped in.   
Archer smiled and asked, "You still remembered how to fly one of these things?" Travis grinned and nodded his head while T'Pol gave her own nodded indicating that she agreed.   
They walked onto the bridge and T'Pol headed for her spot in the center of the bridge. "Ensign, relinquish the helm to Lieutenant Mayweather." Though the ensign was confused, he stood up and gave the helm to Travis. "Set course for Vulcan."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
**Vulcan Transport Vessel, Wednesday Night**  
  
He stood and watched the stars go by. He sighed as he thought about what he had done and was about to do. "You could not sleep?" Soval said from behind him.   
"No, I was...thinking," Forrest responded.   
"This is no time for second thoughts. It is almost done; we both have fulfilled our parts."  
"Yea, I know. It's just...this doesn't seem moral. He's only a kid," Forrest said.   
"A child that will live a life most people only dream about." Soval stepped closer and looked at his home planet as it came into view.   
"Yes, but when does that become separate from what we are doing?"  
"For one child's life here, with his family, we will save three races from destruction. And if his purpose is true, a fourth as well."  
"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one," Forrest recited, nodding his head.   
  
** Meanwhile, on the California**  
  
"I demand to know what is going on here! We are supposed to be going to the next system not Vulcan! Those were the orders!"  
"Our orders have changed, Commander," T'Pol said calmly and smoothly, just as a Captain should to an officer out of line.   
They were in the situation room (AN: I finally found out what it's called!) discussing what was going on. Trip and Archer had voted on not telling Commander Darwin what they were doing and T'Pol had agreed. Which was why they were in this situation in the first place. T'Pol was trying to dismiss the Commander so they could talk to Malcolm and Travis privately.   
"You are in no place to be demanding anything, Mister. The orders you heard have changed and are now classified, even from you. If you don't like that, deal with it. I can have you locked up for the time being so you don't have to be a part of it."  
"That won't be necessary, Admiral," Darwin said through clench teeth.   
"Good, you're dismissed." He turned on his heels and stormed out onto the bridge; rage and anger controlling his movements.   
"Finally, I thought we were never goin' get rid of 'im," Trip commented.   
"Here's the scoop. We have reason, good reason, to believe that this whole situation has gone back a long time."  
"How long?" Malcolm inquired.   
"About fifteen years long. It was probably right around the time Trip and T'Pol were captured by the Taso," Archer continued. "We believe that Starfleet and the High Command are working for them. If not out of fear, then for something that could be valuable to them."  
"What do you mean, 'working together'?" Travis asked.   
"For some reason, the Taso need Shiloh. To have pulled off what they have done, they would have needed an inside source. Why else would the Admiral have not permitted anyone to look for him if he was not that source," T'Pol explained.   
"Yea, but he did say that the orders were not his entirely, implying that he only knows everything. He may not be in charge."  
"The president?" Travis asked.   
"No, I don't think it goes up that far," Archer said.   
"How do you know the Vulcan's are apart of it?" Malcolm asked the question on both of their minds.   
"When I went to Admiral Forrest's office, I saw Soval coming out. He said that he was there to remind the Admiral of an old trade agreement that they were going to close. He had on one of those faces that Vulcans have when they're lyin'. Plus, why would they go t' Vulcan if they weren't part of it?" Trip gave his explanation.  
"We figured the trade was whatever they got from the Taso for their help and the Taso got the kid. It's definably old and they are probably closing the deal tomorrow," Archer added.   
"Alright, so what are we going to do about it?"  
"To make it look as legit as possible and keep it a secret, they're going to be at one of the secure diplomat buildings. Since there are only four, we can scan them all for Taso or human/Vulcan DNA. Trip managed to get the codes for all of them so it wont matter which one. There's a Starfleet presence in each of them so we just have to pretend to work there. We get in, find the kid, and get out before they know what hit them."   
"Sounds easy enough," Travis commented.   
"They always do in the beginning, it's when you execute them that it becomes hard," Malcolm said with his natural pessimism.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had to make Malcolm pessimistic about the whole thing or it wouldn't have been a real 'Enterprise has to go save people' scene. Please R/R, I still want to know what you think. 


	6. Mission: Vulcan

Author's Note: Wow, you guys sure know how to lift someone's sprits by reviewing. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Summary: Will they arrive at Vulcan in time?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six:  
Mission: Vulcan  
  
**Alien Ship, the Next Day at 1200**  
  
He was sitting on the bed, not tired enough to sleep and yet completely bored. Suddenly, he felt the ship slow to a much slower pace. They had dropped out of warp. But why? The door slid opened and the Doctor and Terion walked in.   
"How is the arm?" Terion asked with sincere concern. Shiloh looked down at it and shrugged. It no longer hurt unless something hit it and he was sure it was not infected, for Deacon changed the bandages regularly.   
"You must come with us," the doctor said.   
"Why? Where are we?"  
"You will see soon enough." The doctor walked up to him and guided him to the door. Then, they walked out the room and went to their transporter.   
Once they were on the planet they had been orbiting, the three walked down a mass of hallways and passages. They were completely empty and it was as though they had been cleared for a purpose. The gray coloring of the walls hurt his eyes after becoming accustom to the multi-colored room he had stayed in.   
When they arrived at a door, they stopped and keyed in an access code. The doors opened and they walked in. What Shiloh saw then, shocked and dismayed him. For there sat four representatives of the Vulcan High Command, two being his grandparents, and four representatives of Starfleet.   
His captors steered him inside the room. Two others of their species were already seated and bowed their heads at him when they turned around.   
"Ah, you got the little thing. Good," one of them said.  
Shiloh barely heard a word of their discussion as he looked around. His grandparents and Soval, along with another Vulcan he had never seen before, sat on the left looking at him with stoic eyes. All except his grandparents who both appeared on the verge of tears.   
He looked at the other side and his eyes immediately locked with those of Admiral Forrest. His eyes were sad and regretful. Shiloh could see this decision was weighting heavily on his mind. When he looked at the others, he didn't know them but one wore a Starfleet uniform.   
"See, just as we have promised, he was not hurt at all," announced the Taso that had spoken with Terion a moment before.  
"I will be the judge of that, Tecion," his grandfather spat at the tall man. "Did they hurt you?"  
Shiloh looked up at his captor when he tapped him on the back. The look said to tell him a lie and say no. He thought that, perhaps if he said yes they would get him out of there. But then if he said yes his captors might have hurt him.   
The lesson he was listening to at the Academy flowed back to him:  
  
"When your enemy is the only one you can trust to not hurt you, do as they want. But when an opportunity arises to try and escape, take it."  
  
"A little," Shiloh shrugged and his bandages became clear to those sitting at the table.  
"You went against our agreement!" Admiral Forrest yelled.   
"We had to be sure, this was the only way," the doctor defended himself.   
"I'm sure it was, Uion," Soval growled.   
  
**California**  
  
"Can you go any faster?" Archer urged Travis. They were a half an hour away and the meeting was about to begin.   
"We're going as fast as the safety limits allow, sir," Travis warned.   
"Then forget the safety limits!" Archer ordered. "I want to be there in twenty minute or less."  
"Aye, sir." Travis went up to warp seven, the fastest any ship could go but not the safest. The normal speed to travel was at Warp six which they had done for the entire way.   
"Sir, the core's becoming unstable! It can't take much more of this!" Trip announced five minutes later.   
"Not yet. Travis?"  
"Eight more minutes, sir."  
"Admiral," Trip hissed. After a few grueling minutes, they dropped out of Warp to see the planet Vulcan right in front of them. "Admiral, the core's pretty much fried. It's going t' take at least five hours to fix."  
"I'll give you three, no more."  
"Jon, even with the resources of this ship, I don't think that's goin' to be enough time!"  
Archer and Trip stared at each other for a few minutes, seeing who was going to be the first to back down. "All right, T'Pol, get a team working on the core. Have every engineer on it, if you have to. I just want it back up by the time I step onto the ship again."  
"Yes, sir."   
"Malcolm, Trip, Mayweather, you're with me. We'll need weapons."  
"Already on that, sir," Malcolm said, almost with pride.  
"Should I have the shuttle pod warmed up?" Travis asked.  
"No, we're going by transporter," Archer said to them just as the turbolift doors closed.   
  
After scanning all of the diplomatic buildings, they signaled out all but one. It was the only one that had Vulcan, Human, a Vulcan/Human hybrid, and four anomalies bio-signs. They beamed down and rematerialized in an empty hall. The walls were gray and bare. The lighting seemed nonexistent for it was very dark.   
Cautiously, they headed toward the Human/Vulcan signature. Their weapons were upholstered and ready to fire. They walked through a maze of corridors until they reached the room Shiloh was in.   
Silently, Malcolm, who had the scanner, that there were sixteen other people in the room. Archer cursed, inwardly, as he tried to come up with a plan. He motioned for them to move away from the door and asked, "Can you detect anyone else in here?"  
"Two others down the hall. Why?" Malcolm answered, his voice hushed.  
"Is there any type of vegetation or meat products in their vicinity?"  
"Yes, why?" Malcolm responded, confused as to where this was heading.  
"Then it's a good bet they're the stewards and are preparing lunch," Archer explained.   
"And we could pretend to be them," Trip continued.   
"Malcolm and I should go. You two know Admiral Forrest personally, he'll recognize you the minute you stepped foot inside."  
"Travis is right. We'll go," Malcolm said.   
"Alright, we'll wait out here; watching the door. You two, take their spots, get in there, and see what we're up against."  
"Yes, sir," the both said.   
  
Getting in wasn't that hard. They taken the stewards by surprise and knocked them out effortlessly. Both wore Starfleet uniforms, so they just took their pips and replaced theirs. The food was already made and ready to be served, so they took the trays and walked to through the tunnel connecting the rooms.   
When they walked in, the talking abruptly stopped and all eyes were on them. They were not yelled at or anything meaning they were supposed to be there. They started to hand out food, staying silent and observing the situation.   
Travis's eyes locked with Shiloh's. Shiloh and Travis had been good friends on Enterprise and he knew immediately that it was him. Travis would not align himself with this madness, he knew that meant that they were trying to help him. Shiloh looked over at Malcolm and saw the look on his face. It was a hidden message for him that said to stay quiet.   
Once the diplomats saw that they were only the stewards, they started to talk again. Malcolm and Travis listened carefully and made sure they worked slowly so they could heard as much as possible.   
"We have the child, who is virtually unharmed. And as soon as we're gone, you will never hear from us again. We assure your protection. Our masters will not harm you," A Taso said.   
"Exactly, he is virtually unharmed. We agreed that he would not be hurt, period!" Declared one of the Human ambassadors. Malcolm remembered that he was Ambassador White, the ambassador sent to 'observe' Trip and T'Pol.   
"He will be fine in a few days; there is no permanent harm done. If we do not deliver him to our masters in two days, they will come and hunt you down. Find out why and get him," The same Taso announced.  
"You violated the agreement and that's what we'll tell them," came the cool retort from Soval.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What are they going on about? What agreement? What do they want with Shiloh? R/R to tell me what you think and keep reading to find the answers. 


	7. Failed Plans

Author's Note: Well, um, yea. I have nothing to say really except, I have no school for sixteen days!! Down side, I have English homework, can you believe that? I'm sure you don't care. Anyway, enjoy the story.   
  
Summary: When they attempt to save Shiloh, will they be able to? Or will their plan fail?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Failed Plans  
  
Malcolm and Travis had finished passing out the food and walked out into the passageway. Once the door had closed they breathed a sigh of relief. "Well he's ok. That's good."  
"What are they talking about? Who are their masters?"  
"I wish I knew," Malcolm stated. "Those Tasos, sitting to the right of the one that spoke, that was Captain Terion and Uion."   
"I thought they looked familiar. If that is them-" Travis stopped mind sentence not wanting to finish and Malcolm understood. Then he said, "But how are we going to get him out of there?"   
Malcolm thought about it for a minute; his tactical mind coming back to him. He sighed and said, "We've got to find some way to get all of them out into the halls, snatch him, and get the hell out of here."  
"That's the plan?"  
"Better than nothing," Malcolm remarked as they walked back to the room they had started in.   
"How are we going to get them out of there?"  
Malcolm looked at him and said, "We attack."  
  
The plan would work, it had to. The California would fire a few shots one hundred meters away and, hopefully, scare them out into the halls.   
"Here goes nothing," Archer mumbled as he gave the signal. The entire place shook and alarms went off. All four of them stood off to the sides and tried to stay relatively out of the way. The doors opened and the seventeen people walked, or rather ran, out of the room.   
Malcolm ran and tried to grab Shiloh but his attempts were halted by a Taso getting in his way. They seemed to have surrounded him; trying to protect him, almost. One Taso said something into his communicator and all five disappeared.   
The other eight, startled by them, froze momentarily. Malcolm, Archer, Trip, and Travis all pointed their phasers at them and kept them from going anywhere.   
"Interesting job; stealing and selling children," Trip mocked after seeing his mother and father-in-laws in the group of delegates.   
"We can explain."  
"Don't even bother," Trip spat at Sevel when he tried to talk.   
"We should take them back to the California, maybe they know where the Taso are going," Archer said.   
  
They beamed up to the California and had the eight people escorted to the brig. Travis and Malcolm stayed with them while Trip and Archer scurried to the bridge and filled in T'Pol.   
"They left a few minutes ago, we were unable to track them," T'Pol reported the status of what had happened on the ship. Trip's eyes were not focused on his wife but instead on the figure next to her.   
"Hoshi?"  
"Hello, Captain- I mean Admiral. Trip." Hoshi was beaming. They had not seen each other for a long time; not since the year after Enterprise's mission ended.   
"When did you get here?" Archer asked, in as much shock as Trip.  
"I work at the communications center on Vulcan. We detected your ship and thought it odd that you had no orders to be here nor had you contacted us ahead of time. I wanted to check it out and was shocked to find T'Pol as the captain," Hoshi explained.   
Trip and Archer both nodded. Before turning their attention back to the matter at hand. "Shiloh?" T'Pol asked.   
Trip walked over to her before he said, "They took 'im." She appeared on the verge of crying but held it in like all of her other emotions she had so successfully hidden. 'We'll find him, again, I promise.'  
When she heard Trip's voice, she looked up at him with a half-hearted smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She nodded and stated, "We should question the... delegates. They may know something."  
"T'Pol, there's somethin' you need t' know first." She stopped and looked back at Trip before he continued, "Your parents are two of the 'delegates'."  
She was the non-pulsed Vulcan on the outside but Trip could sense that it was a pretty big blow to her. She closed her eyes and just turned to get in the turbolift. Trip sighed and followed her lead. Followed by Archer, who walked in after the two, and they headed to the brig.   
  
**Brig**  
  
"Were are they taking Shiloh?" Archer asked all of them. They had asked tons of questions and, strangely enough, they had answered every one of them. Their looks were sincere and taken literally.   
For the moment, though, they were behind an energy field. Which was keeping them in a confined area so Archer, Trip, and T'Pol could keep an eye on them. No matter their protests, the minute they found Shiloh, they would be handed over to the proper authorities. For now though, T'Pol was arranging confined quarters for them.   
"They will be taking him back to their masters' home world," T'Rith answered.  
"Were is that? Who are they?" Malcolm inquired.  
"The Taso never told us. We don't have any idea," Forrest insisted.   
"We do know that they have connections in the Jetogato system," one of the younger delegates said.   
"Travis."  
"I'm on it, sir." Travis walked out the door and headed for the bridge.   
"All right, now how 'bout some 'why's," Trip said with a very menacing glare.  
  
**Taso Ship**  
  
They rematerialized in the same room that they left in. His eyes stung at the sudden change in lighting and coloration. After a minute or two, he could again see in the new place. He was lead off the platform and guided outside. He could feel that they had gone to Warp and he had a pretty good idea where they were going; their masters' home planet.   
When they arrived at his quarters, Deacon was in there, tiding the place up. "Get out!" Terion barked at him.   
Startled, he looked up at the group standing by the door with terror in his eyes. He looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology. Then, he grabbed the few things he had brought with him and tried to escape out the door.   
"Wait!" Shiloh called and he turned around. "Don't go, I'll get bored again."  
"You don't want this...thing to be your company. I can-"  
"No, him," Shiloh said, cutting Terion off with his natural dominancy. He knew that he had quite a bit of power over them and he was learning to use it for good purposes only.   
"Of course."  
"You're dismissed," Shiloh said to him and the others left, leaving Deacon and Shiloh alone.   
"You are getting better at accepting what must be done."  
"Excuse me?" Shiloh asked, bewildered.   
"You will be there messiah at this rate. There is no stopping it. And the way you have the ability to control them proves that."  
"No!" Shiloh said, defending himself in a half futile battle. "I'm only doing it to... I only did it to help you. I didn't want you in trouble."  
"Thanks for the concern," Deacon said as he went back to work. Shiloh sighed and decided to help him. He picked up a rag and helped him as he washed the walls. Shiloh had wondered what the walls felt like ever since he got on board. They were solid and sturdy but soft and cushiony to the touch. "You don't have to help."  
"And you don't have to clean," Shiloh retorted and looked at him. Their eyes locked as they did the same thing Archer and Trip would do; stared into the other's eyes until one cracked. Deacon looked away and ignored his comment and his actions.   
  
**The California, Brig**  
  
"They came to us fifteen years ago. They told us that if we didn't cooperate...their masters would...destroy all of Earth and Vulcan," Forrest explained.  
"They told us that a Vulcan and Human would have a child that would save their masters. If we did not allow that to happen, they would kill all of us. They told us that they had selected two...subjects and had collected plenty of information to make their plan work," T'Rith added.   
"When we found out about most details, they had already happened or were too far along to stop. We had no say in what happened, who was chosen, or anything," White said, his voice solemn.   
"And you just sat by and watched all this happen?" Malcolm said, repulsion filled his voice.   
"We didn't have a choice. How do you think we felt? It was our daughter, our grandson," T'Pela said, her voice just as guilty and remorseful as the others.   
"Yea, well he's my son." Trip sulked out of the room and finally felt the blow he should have a long time ago. The reality of his situation came to him in full force as the shock wore off and he realized that he might never see his son again.   
He leaned against the wall and started to cry. He had slid down the wall and was sitting on the ground even as his silent sobs continued. As the tears followed down his checks, T'Pol walked out and saw him like that. She knelt down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She smiled, trying to reassure him, but he kept crying; letting out the pain and betrayal he felt.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R, I want more reviews! 


	8. Visions

Author's Note: Well, with nothing to say, I will say... enjoy the chapter!   
  
Summary: How can an old and new vision help to solve the future?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight:  
Visions  
  
**Ship**  
  
"So, have you ever seen this place?" Shiloh asked causally as he and Deacon cleaned the floor.   
"A few times."  
"Nice place?"  
"Gorgeous. But lately, they've been ignoring the planet, and it's no longer as beautiful," Deacon answered, remorse in his tone.   
"Shame. So, what are they called? Do you know?"  
"Of course. They are the A'j'ay," Deacon said causally as he finished the section he was working on.   
"Wait, why didn't you tell me that before?  
"You never asked," Deacon said with a smirk but sincerity in his voice. Shiloh just shot him an annoyed look, the one he had inherited. "It's getting late. I should go and let you sleep."  
Deacon had packed everything up and headed toward the door. "Night," Shiloh called as he walked out the door. He walked to his bed and hopped in. His eyes closed and his exhaustion came over him.  
  
He stood in a doorway, looking out at a beautiful landscape. There were mountains with snow-covered peeks in the background. In the foreground, apple trees and green grass with flowers everywhere in the mid- and foreground. A crystal blue lake cut itself through the blades of grass that grew.   
He looked up at the sky. It was night and the stars where out. He looked at them and starred in admiration that they were so far away from anything, yet so close to many things.   
He turned away from the window and saw no one anywhere. As he walked down the halls, he heard the sound of his feet echoing in the empty halls.   
  
The images of Trip and Archer grabbing him and the three of them running in the middle of the night, blended with the image of him standing on a starship. It seemed as though he was on a lovely planet, running through the opened fields in the pitch black heading toward a forest. Then he was on what appeared to be the California.   
Then, the scene changed to him on Vulcan. The sands where scorched; black instead of the natural golden tan they're supposed to be. The buildings where nothing but ruble; they were burnt to nothing. Corpses where everywhere. Some crushed under the building's remains and others burnt to death by the fires that destroyed the buildings.   
Again, the images changed to that of Earth. The buildings and people where identical to Vulcan's brunt and destroyed ones. There was no more grass, no more waters, nothing but flattened and cratered Earth and scorched ground.   
  
He shot up in his bed, his breathing fast and husky. Slowly, he laid his head back onto the pillow. He starred up at the ceiling as he thought of all that he had seen in his dream.   
The last dream he had had, just recently began to make sense. For one, it told him that he had to cooperate and trust the Taso. Secondly, it told him that, wherever he was going, they would treat him well and consider him important.   
What had never made sense until now, was the feeling of claustrophobia the room created. This dream explained all that. If he stayed, he would forever be lonely and long to go home. Yet, if he left with them, Vulcan and Earth would be destroyed.   
It was a trap. Something predetermined that had no other way to escape. This decision was his and that was not something he was comfortable with. He wanted...no... needed another choice. Something that would lead to neither of these consequences.   
  
**The California, Bridge**  
  
They arrived in the Jetogato system at last. The up side to this was that they were not fired upon in this region of space for they had no claim to any of it. The down side was that it wasn't charted making it a lot harder.   
The system was eight planets orbiting a red giant. Five of the eight were M-class and four of those were populated. Trip, Travis, Archer, Malcolm, Hoshi, and T'Pol were huddled around the Helm trying to decide which one was the right one.   
"They said they didn't know which planet, so we'll have to make our best guess," Archer announced to the group.   
Trip wasn't paying much attention. Instead he was looking intensely at the screen of the Helm. They had called up a picture of the four inhabited planets. One seemed eerily familiar but he couldn't place it.   
There was one with a molten red like surface. It appeared to have hundreds of craters on it, which scans indicated were caused long ago by eruptions. They planet was now safe to on but was several degrees higher than most humans are used to.   
Something about the planet told him that they should go there. He had always trusted his gut feelings and he would not stop that now. He could vaguely hear Archer saying something along the lines of trying the first planet when he said, "That one."  
They all looked at him. "Why that one?"  
"Just a gut feelin'. Trust me, Jon, that one's it."   
Archer looked at him while he considered it. "All right. Travis, set a course."  
  
**Taso Ship**  
  
In the mourning, he went through the same routine: Deacon came with his breakfast and they talked about whatever. Then, Deacon changed his bandages and left so he did not get in trouble with the Taso. Later, he came back with their lunch and again they talked of whatever they wished.   
Only this time, Deacon told him that he heard word that they were about to arrive at the A'j'ay's home world. Seconds after he mentioned it, Captain Terion and Uion walked in.   
"We have just arrived at Ajtowea," Terion declared. Shiloh looked over at Deacon and his looked asked if that was their masters' home world. His silent question was met with the slightest of nods.   
"Come, they are awaiting us." Shiloh stood up and walked over to them. He gave a sidelong glance at Deacon and he gave his nod of support. The group then walked out the door and headed for the transporter room.   
  
**The California**  
  
T'Pol walked hastily down the corridor. The delegates had finally been brought to temporary quarters until this was all figured out and T'Pol was not going to let her parents off the hook any time soon.   
She had not wanted to say anything while they were with the others and she was likely to loss control. But now, they would be alone and she would have no shame in doing so.  
She rounded the corner and could see the security guards assigned to watch her parent's door. They were all confined to their quarters and guards were posted to make sure of that. When she walked up to the door, the guards moved aside and allowed her entrance.   
They were sitting on the bed but stood when they heard the door open. "T'Pol," her father said in a stoic yet guilty way. But T'Pol remained silent even as he tried to exchange greetings. "We can explain."  
"Silence," T'Pol barked at him. Her training as a commanding officer had taught her to yell without really yelling with any emotion in it. "I do not want an explanation, I want to know why. Why do you agree to this?"  
"We did not want to. We were forced to negotiate with them and...you were just chosen. By the time that was told to us, it was too late," T'Pela justified.   
T'Pol starred at her, her eyes filled with unsheltered or repressed rage. "And even if it was not me, would you still have cared? Or would it be fine because it was not your child? Not your grandchild?"  
Both her parents looked away, ashamed of their actions and even feelings toward the entire situation. They loved their daughter as much as the next parent; they loved their grandson as much as his parents. But, truth be told, they most likely would have been able to detach themselves far easier if it had not been T'Pol.   
"I see. Then I shall leave you. If you wish to speak of any information you have, contact myself, Trip, or Admiral Archer." With that, she walked out, her resolve slipping far more than she would ever admit to; more than she cared to even think about at the moment.  
  
**Ajtowea**  
  
They beamed down to the most beautiful planet Shiloh had ever seen. A thousand or so meters away, stood snowcapped-mountains and white clouds that floated not much higher above. What looked like apple trees where in rows everywhere.   
He was led on a path that seemed to lead up to a huge building. A palace almost. But, no matter its beauty and majestic appearance, his attention was on the hundreds of people gathering around him.  
At first, this scared him, but then he began to look at their faces. They were hopeful yet frightened, alive despite their ragged, passive looks. They pleaded with him to help them; prayed to not be ignored.   
He saw that they ranged from the tender age of three or four to the elderly age of eighty some years old. Yet there was one child that caught his eye. She was about five or six in human years. Her black hair flowed past her shoulders and her golden brown eyes sparkled in the bright sun.   
Shiloh walked over to her and knelt down to be eye level with her. He smiled and prayed that they spoke a language close to the others'. "Hi, I'm Shiloh. What's your name?" His tone was gentle and polite.   
She smiled back at him and giggled. Then said, "Ta'te'a."  
His smile brightened; glad she understood. "It's nice to meet you, Ta'te'a." He looked back at the Taso guarding and escorting him. They seemed impatient and very uneasy with his speaking with the child. He brushed her shoulder, stood, and again walked with them.   
They entered the building through the huge gold doors. He gasps when he saw the inside of the palace. The ceiling was almost three stories tall. The walls were golden and had symbols covering them. Twenty long columns, spread evenly among the halls, kept the ceiling from falling down. Blue, red, purple, and gold drapes hung from the ceiling. Tapestries telling of the history of the planet, were hung all over the walls and laid on the floor as rungs.   
When they reached the end of the long hall, a throne of sorts was placed on a platform, twenty steps leading up to it. Terion, Uion, and the other Tasos bowed to the man, presumably the ruler of the A'j'ay people. Shiloh, not wanting to offend him, emulated them and bowed down to him.   
The man's laugh echoed in the large hall. "Look, the mat'iah bows to me. Stand, boy! I do not want to be the one responsible for your clothes being dirty, now do I?" Shiloh, startled by his words, stood. He straightened himself into a ridged stance, allowing the Vulcan in him to take over momentarily. "This is all you give him to wear. No, no, that is not acceptable. Go find him something more suitable."  
One of his attendants rushed off to fulfill the task assigned to him. Then, he stood and walked down the stairs to come closer to Shiloh. "I do not require any more clothing than I am already wearing."  
"None sense, child. What shall I call you? Your title is too formal and I hate formalities. And child is not sufficient to your status."  
"My given name is Shiloh. You may refer to me as that if you wish," Shiloh answered, his tone steady and emotionless. "And what am I to call you?"  
"Well I am emperor, but, like I said, I do hate formalities. So call me Ti'en; my given name."   
Shiloh nodded. The air of the emperor was soothing. He was like a small child; speaking frantically of one thing only to start speaking of another before you knew what the first thing was about.   
He wore gold and red robes. His cape, which flowed elegantly behind him, was a silky red material and hooked around his neck by a gold fastener. He had a stride that portrayed his leadership and power, yet had the curiosity of a Human child.   
"Ah, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my council. This is my chief advisor, Karu Gabi." He pointed to a man that was in his late forties, early fifty in human terms. His face was hard and he seemed to be a practical yet suspicious man.   
Next, he pointed to a much younger man. He was muscular and obviously worked out a lot. His eyes and posture gave away his ferocious and aggressive nature. "This is the grand master of Ubi Tiga, Grand Master T'poish." At Shiloh's confused look, he added, "Ubi Tiga is a form of Martial Arts."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R, more reviews! 


	9. Wild Goose Chase

Author's Note: Yea, I know I just posted Chapter like ten seconds ago, but I have neglected to post for five days and I'm sorry about that. So here's the next chapter that you would have gotten tomorrow if I had stuck to my schedual.   
  
Summary: As the California searches to find the whereabouts of Shiloh, is he living it up on Ajtowea or is it the opposite?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine:  
Wild Goose Case  
  
**The California, Ready Room**  
  
When they reached the planet, they hailed them and, using Hoshi's skills as a translator, they were able to explain everything to the people. The Saadya, what they were called, seemed very willing to help.   
"Yes, yes. We know the Taso. Bad people. Work for bad people. Do very bad things. We will help. Yes, yes. Help we will."  
"Thank-you, we appreciate that." The group had moved into T'Pol's ready room so they were not over heard by anyone else. "Do you know where we could find the Taso?"  
"No, no. We do not know where they are. No. But. But we know other associate of theirs. Yes, yes we do."   
"And where could we find these associates?" T'Pol asked.   
Helper, what the Ambassador called himself, tilted his head to the side making it almost touch his shoulder. He seemed to be thinking before he answered her questions saying, "Bad, bad people their associates. Oh, bad people. Bad people in Trypic System. Bad people."  
"Thank-you."  
"No, no, no. Thank-you. We help. We like to help. We help a lot. Be not enough. One day, we help ourselves." The screen went blank and Travis walked out the door to plot his new course.   
"Well, it seems you made a good choice. How did you know?" Malcolm said, giving Trip a verbal pat on the back.   
"I don't know. I just remembered. Somehow I know the planet. Who knows." Trip seemed distant through the entire conversation, his mind trying to remember where he saw the planet. Why he knew that that was the planet to go to.   
  
**Ajtowea Palace, Shiloh's Room**  
  
Once he had been introduced to everyone, he had been shown to his quarters. They were so much like those in his dream it frightened him. He had been given a new pair of tan pants, these ones darker, and a black vest, not unlike Deacon's only longer.   
Suddenly, the doors opened to revel Deacon escorted by a Taso guard. "Deacon, what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see how you were."  
"A likely story."  
Deacon looked at him, sincerity on his face, "We will be leaving soon. I just wanted to say good-bye."  
"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary. I want you to stay here, be my personal assistant." Deacon was utterly shocked. He had not expected this.   
"Are you serious?"  
"Completely."  
The doors opened again and Grand Master T'poish waited outside them. "The emperor has instructed me to request your appearance at the stadium."  
"For what reason?"  
"To teach you Ubi Tiga, what else?"  
He had been dragged off to the stadium in which he would be shown how to learn a foreign Martial Art. T'poish walked over to a stand where four knife-like objects were set. He picked up two and handed them to Shiloh before taking the other two for himself.   
They formed a strange curve that would fit along his lower arm. One side of the blade was dull while the other was fairly sharp; these particular weapons were not meant to kill. T'poish grabbed the handles and made the flat edge rest on his arm. Shiloh imitated the movement and got into the same catlike position T'poish was in.   
They circled each other for a few minutes before T'poish struck. Shiloh easy deflected it with his own knife. For another five minutes, T'poish continued on the offensive and Shiloh the defensive.   
When Shiloh felt comfortable enough to take the offensive, he went for his stomach. T'poish dogged the attack and tried to slice Shiloh stomach; only he succeed. Shiloh jumped back and looked down at the green gash across his abdomen.   
"Green blood. They told me you came from far away, but not that far," T'poish commented. "Are you all right?"  
"I am just fine." He resumed his stance and T'poish just nodded and copied him.   
They continued for thirty minutes or so before Shiloh managed to disarm T'poish. "I must congratulate you. Not many can walk into a Ubi Tiga stadium, pick up Madals for the first time and defeat the Grand Master."  
"I'm a fast learner," was Shiloh's only comment. His stomach stung from the undressed wound that had luckily stopped bleeding a little while ago. Adding to that was a fresh cut on his left cheek.   
"I will call someone to bring you back to your quarters and have a look at those." T'poish walked off leaving Shiloh alone in the room. He walked into the center of the circle arena.  
He studied the Madals in his hands. They were light weighted and he could easily hold them in his hands. Slowly, he started to swing them around in his own form of practice.  
When T'poish reentered the room, Deacon accompanied him. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to them.   
"You are skilled at this," Deacon stated. Shiloh just raised his eyebrow in a Vulcan manor. "Nice cuts. I guess ya'll need me to play doctor again, huh?"  
"Apparently." Shiloh nodded to T'poish and the two of them left. "Once you finish 'playing doctor', I wish to go outside. If that's ok with you?"  
"Sure."  
  
**The California, Ready Room**  
  
They finally made it to the Trypic System. This system was increasingly smaller and would be easier to guess. Three out of five planets were inhabited. Again, there was one planet that seemed so familiar to Trip but he couldn't place it.   
There was one planet that was almost completely green and had small areas where it was a purplish blue. T'Pol said that that was the only water sources that they had. The rest of the planet seemed to be a mining operation. The green was produced by a rare mineral that practically made up the planet.   
Trip told them that he thought that it was that planet and then the process started all over again. Commander Darwin threw a hissy fit. When that ended, they hailed the planet and the gaggle headed into the ready room. They introduced themselves, explained what was going on, and asked for help.  
These people referred to themselves as the Piran. They said that they knew the Taso and their masters. "Do you know where we can find either of them?"  
"The only people that speak of the whereabouts of the Taso's masters are the Tasos and them. No one else knows it," Gaydo told them.  
"Then do you know where we could find the Taso?" Trip asked, his voice not much of a polite tone.  
Gaydo just starred at him for a minute before he said, "After this rotation, a Taso ship will come to collect the raw materials we mine. They will then take it back to their masters. You can follow them."  
"We don't know how. They use some kind of stealth technology," Travis replied.  
"Stealth technology that we gave them. I will have the code up loaded to your ship that way you can track them."  
"Thank-you. This means a lot to us," Archer responded, more for Trip and T'Pol than anyone else. The screen went black and Archer said, "Two for two, Trip. I had no idea you were such a great guesser."  
"Yea," was all that Trip said in response.  
  
**Ajtowea**  
  
As he worked his way through the dense crowd, he found that it did not bother him as much as he thought it should. The people, most nicely clothed while some would be considered beggars in ancient Earth times, where kind but seemed a little scared of him.   
The dirt streets were full of small bazaars and little businesses. They sold many things, including food, clothing, jewels, tools, and so on. They seemed packed with business for the maximum of one or two shopkeepers.   
He had little hope that his father and his friends would be able to find him again. It was logical to assume that. So, he decided that, if he was going to be a leader, he needed to understand the culture and people.   
He walked over to the first shop he came to. It sold beautiful and intriguing clothing. Some he had only seen in history books while others he had never seen before.   
"Do you like anything? Perhaps I could help you find something?" The shopkeeper's voice, though shaky and unsure, asked with a normal slyness one needs.   
"No thank you. I just wish to look if that is all right with you?"  
"Absolutely, look as long as you like." Shiloh nodded his thanks as the enthusiastic shopkeeper went to talk to other customers.   
When he had finished looking, he moved on to the next store. This one sold jewels. It had, what on Earth would be classified as, rubies, diamonds, sapphires, crystals, gems, and more. They were gorgeous.  
He continued like that for an hour; looking at the different stores and seeing what they had. He tried to speak with many of the people in attempts to show them that he was just as human (AN: well, you know what I mean) as they were.   
Finally, he decided to head back for it appeared to be getting dark. When he entered the palace, Deacon was there to meet him.   
"I see you're still alive."  
"Excuse me?"  
"They could have easily killed you, or captured you, or something. You never know."  
"Look, Deacon. If I must lead them as, what do they call it? Mat'iah. Then I must learn to trust them as much as they must learn that I am no more or less of a living being than they are." Shiloh's statement was said firm enough to shut up Deacon externally but, inside, he was still screaming at him.   
  
**The California, Mess Hall**  
  
"Do you trust them?" Travis asked Malcolm as the two of them and Hoshi ate their lunch. It had been a hard few days and neither had eaten much. Which had gotten them ordered to the Mess Hall until they ate something.   
They had been discussing the Piran and whether or not they could be trusted. Travis, thought they could at least assume that it they were working for the Taso and their masters. He was only asking Malcolm because of his suspicious nature.   
"I don't know. I don't think they've told us the entire truth but I don't think they have anything to hide from us," Malcolm responded in between bits of his food.   
"You're right." After a pause, Travis continued, "Do you think we'll find Shiloh?"  
"Don't speak like that, Travis," Hoshi scolded him in a motherly tone.  
"Of course we will," Malcolm said, forcefully. They would find him no matter what. He wasn't sure of that but he wanted to believe.   
They would have to wait. Wait to find out how much they were told was true. Wait to see how much they were willing to do for Trip and T'Pol. Wait to see if they could truly do anything. And Malcolm hated waiting more than anything. Because that made him think and the more he thought, the more doubts he had. And, at this moment, he wanted none.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Since I gave you two chapters, I think you owe me a few reviews. *hint, hint* R/R. 


	10. Hide and Seek

Author's Note: Again, I've put up two chapters just because. Hope you like both and please R/R.   
  
Summary: Even if the California can find the right planet, can they find the way to get to Shiloh?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten:  
Hide and Seek  
  
**Ajtowea Palace, Shiloh's Room**  
  
They entered his room and found that nightclothes had been brought to him while he was out. They weren't much more than a silky pair of pants, but they would do nicely on a planet as hot as this. The normal temperatures, as he was told, ranged from 90 to 110oF.   
Deacon removed the bandages on his shoulder and found that the wound was almost healed but, like its purpose, it would leave a nice scar. Next, he checked the new cut across his stomach. It had stopped bleeding and begun to heal. The cut on his cheek was nothing major for it was not that deep. He would live without any real treatment for it.   
Shiloh laid down in his bed while Deacon got into the make-shift one made for him in Shiloh's room so he could be there at all times.  
After a moment of silence, Shiloh turned on his side and said, "Deacon, while I was out there, no one seemed sick. I don't understand."  
Deacon mimicked Shiloh's position. He smiled at his inadequate choice of words earlier and thought of new ones. "It is an illness of the mind and soul, not that of the physical body."  
"The mind and soul?"  
"Remember the prophet I told you about? There were hundreds more in that time. They created thousands of prophecies, those the A'j'ay now use to base their lives on. The boy in the prophecy was supposed to happen fifty years ago. They were scarred and needed the messiah to lead and guide them. The creation of you was kept secret so no one would reject you."  
"They need me to keep them from going insane. Right?" Deacon nodded solemnly. As Shiloh turned on his back he remarked, "I heard once that insanity is worse than death. You're always dying little by little. A piece of you gone as you slip away in your mind."  
"Good night, Shiloh."  
"'Night." But Shiloh didn't sleep, he thought about their discussion. He could understand why it would be kept a secret; that was logical. But something didn't fit. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind. He was so tired that he ignored it, figuring that he could think about it in the morning.   
  
**The California, Bridge**  
  
The next day, just as promised, a Taso ship came and picked up something from the planet. Then, only an hour later, they left and the California followed them using the codes given to them.   
Seven hours later, they arrived at another planetary system. The Taso ship stopped at a brown and turquoise planet. Being careful to stay in a geosynchronous orbit of the planet, they scanned it. The planet was populated by Taso. Not a single Human nor Vulcan signature was found.   
"They lied," Archer mussed.   
"No, they've got one more stop," Trip stated. "That will be the planet we want."  
"How do you know?" Archer asked.   
"They've only unloaded one third of their cargo. The other two thirds must belong to their masters and that's where they're taking it."   
"Keep an eye on them, Lieutenant. If they go to Warp, follow them," T'Pol order.   
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
**Ajtowea**  
  
The next morning, Shiloh entered the huge dining area. They had invited him to eat breakfast with them, and he had accepted.   
Their foods were very different from anything he had ever seen before. They had an interesting and somewhat disgusting look but an exotic taste. The smell, to his sensitive Vulcan nose, was very bizarre and yet pleasing.   
He sat down and was served a plate of, what looked like, messed up fruit. There were orange grape-looking things, along with a green and purple apple thing, and a red orange kind of thing.   
Not wanting to offend them, he took a bit of the apple and it tasted a lot like grapes. When he tried the other two, they all tasted like other fruits.   
The next course came and he ate some of it. Again, finding the food appealing. Throughout the meal, he listened to the others talk. A trait shared by his human counterparts rather than Vulcan.   
"Is there any place you wish to visit today?" Ti'en asked him as the dishes were removed.   
"I heard of a...temple in which the prophecies were kept. I was wondering if I would be permitted access to that place."   
Ti'en, who seemed a little taken aback, nodded his head and simply answered, "Of course."  
Deacon walked him to the Temple of Time, which is what they called it. "Are you sure this is what you want to see?"  
"Yes, I'm very intrigued by this."   
Deacon sighed.   
They walked in and the sheer beauty of the place startled him. The place was almost as big as the front hall to the palace. Golden walls and ceiling surrounded him and drapes fell into his face. The walls were covered in a text that he had never seen before.   
He walked over to a wall and ran his hand over it. The imprints that text made tickled him figure tips. "What does it say?" He asked Deacon.   
"This one is about...the A'j'ay's defeat of the Goundo."  
"How about this one?" Shiloh asked as he moved to another panel on the wall.   
"The discovery of the Taso. The one next to it tells how the alliance between them will falter, and the A'j'ay will conquer them like the Goundo," Deacon replied.   
"This is amazing. Do prophets still add to this place?" Shiloh asked as he wandered around the room.   
"No, now being a prophet can mean anything from life imprisonment to being an example. If you are one, it is not discussed." Deacon's words grabbed Shiloh's attention.   
"There are no more prophets then?"  
"None that are known of. Plenty exist. That panel speaks of you," Deacon said as Shiloh walked up to another part of the wall. "The panels follow a timeline order. From here on, all the prophecies have something to do with you."  
"No pressure," Shiloh muttered. Shiloh wandered aimlessly around the room, Deacon translating the text for him. They stayed there for almost four, five hours. Eventually, they headed back to the palace, Shiloh stopping to greet a local or look at a shop he had not previously been to.   
"How did you like the Temple of Time?" Karu Gabi asked as they entered the hall.   
"It was...fascinating."  
"I am glad you liked it. But there is another important matter I must speak to you about."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"We have detected a ship entering the system. It is neither ours nor any of our allies. Perhaps you would know it?" He handed him a small computer padd, not unlike what Starfleet uses. It had a picture of a ship on it, presumably that of the one that entered the system. When he saw it, he almost dropped dead. "Do you know these people?"  
"It's Starfleet."  
  
**Shuttle Pod**  
  
They had to wait an hour before they left. Careful to stay out of their scanning range, they followed them to the next system. Ten planets orbited a gas giant; five M-class; three inhabited.   
There was a golden brown and crystal blue planet with huge patches of green. It had multicolored rings and made the colors of the planet gleam. Another was gold and turquoisey blue. It, too, had rings only they were purple and gold. The third planet was tan and green with silver rings.   
The first one, with the colorful rings, was the one that the Taso ship headed for and the only one that looked familiar to Trip. They waited in a geosynchronous orbit until it left, but while they waited, they ran a few scans of the planet to make sure it was the one.   
There were only two major cities, ten smaller towns, and fifteen or so small settlements throughout the entire planet. In one of the largest cities, there were about seven hundred unknown signatures, a human, and a human/Vulcan.  
"That's where we go. As soon as they leave."  
"Yes, sir," Travis responded. Their plan was to get in at night and run. They couldn't beam through the atmosphere, it was too risky with the rings and what they are made of. Instead, they were calling upon Travis's extraordinary piloting skills.   
They had decided that only Archer and Trip would try to get him and that Travis would have to wait in the Shuttle Pod. The least number of people that went down, the better. Malcolm and T'Pol would stay onboard the California and make some excuse for being there if they were caught. Fight if necessary.   
The Taso ship finally left when it was about three in the afternoon on the planet. Archer and Trip met Travis in the Shuttle Bay. They were all dressed in the basic clothing of the people that lived there.   
The trip down was seemingly long and uneventful. They decided to land in a remote area not far from the city. There were hundreds of trees around so it was easy to hide. Travis wished them good luck and got in before they covered up the door with leaves and brush like they had done to the rest of the shuttle.   
Then they started for the city, hoping to be able to fit in correctly. The inhabitants seemed to speak English, so that wouldn't be a problem. They walked to what appeared to be the main road. Tons of people were walking up and down it as they looked at the stores. With their hoods up, Trip and Archer easily blended in with the mass of people.  
  
**Ajtowea**  
  
The ship they had detected that came into the system had gotten into orbit but did nothing to try and communicate with them. By four, Shiloh had become sick of hearing all about the ship. They could not beam him out or down here and they weren't going to negotiate. The A'J'ay weren't going to attack, Shiloh had made sure of that.   
He needed to get out. He and Deacon went outside just to get away. They walked through the shops again; no real attempt to find and buy anything.   
Shiloh was keeping his eyes opened; his real motive for going out there was to see what was going on. What he didn't tell them was that the Starfleet crew had probably brought a shuttle down to see what they were up against.   
He looked over the crowd and noticed two people. They seemed out of sorts; [ "place"?] their hoods were up and they seemed to just walk aimlessly around heading nowhere and yet with a distinct purpose to find something.   
"Deacon, do you see those two. Over there?"  
"Yea, what about them?"  
"Notice the way they walk. They're heading nowhere yet everywhere." Shiloh stopped Deacon and turned him so he was facing him. "Go over there and try to get a look at their faces. Come back and tell me what they look like."  
"All right. But how?"  
"Ask them something. Get their attention. Whatever."  
Deacon just nodded and walked over there. He got right next to them and tried to hear what they were saying. Their voices were muffled so that was hard but he did over hear:  
"I can't g...solid readin' down her...is crowd. But his signature w...that buil...when we were on the ship."  
"All right, let's he...hat way. See if we c...et in or at least get some recon in...r later."  
Just then, Deacon bumped into them. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."  
"That ok."   
He looked right at his face. The man under the hood looked remarkably like Shiloh. His blue eyes and facial structure matched Shiloh's but his blonde hair was not a trait shared by them. He walked back to Shiloh whose look urged him to talk. "The man I bumped into looks a lot like you."   
"My dad?"  
"I would assume so. I was listening to what they were saying. They talked about heading to the palace. Maybe we should get back. You should talk to them before they do something stupid."   
"Good idea." They turned and headed for the palace.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R. 


	11. Findings

Author's Note: Enjoy!  
  
Summary: When Trip and Archer search the planet, will they find Shiloh or will it turn out differently?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11:  
Findings  
  
They had made it to the palace and carefully scanned the building as they stayed in the shadows. It didn't take much to stay hidden and the guards seemed to only watch the doors. Their hoods were down so they could see what they were doing and to try and cool down in the sweltering heat.   
"Trip?"  
"He's not in there."   
Archer watched as two young boys wondered the streets heading toward the palace. They seemed to be about Shiloh's age. He couldn't see either of their faces but one was his height and even had his black hair.  
That one's clothing was pretty fancy and was more than likely had some royal blood. The other was a little shorter and his clothing suggested that he was the other's servant or something.   
He turned back to Trip and asked, "Anything?"  
"No, nothing."   
Just then, "I think I've found what you are looking for," came from behind them.   
They spun around and the same two boys that Archer was watching stood behind them. "Shiloh." Trip grabbed Shiloh in a huge bear hug, practically cutting off his circulation at the same time as he lost his ability to breathe.   
"I guess I was right that it was your father?" Deacon joked from behind them.  
"Yea. Ah, dad, Admiral Archer, this is Deacon. You can trust him," he added at their suspicious looks. They both nodded at him to show that he was accepted.   
"So, whacha ya doin'?" Shiloh asked with the playful southern accent he had learned to emulate from his father.   
"We were lookin' for you," Trip said, playing back.   
Shiloh looked over his shoulder and inquired, "So, what's the plan?"  
"We'll sneak you out at midnight. Head for the forest; Travis is waiting with the Shuttle," Archer explained the simple plan. But his comment reminded Shiloh of the dream he had had:  
  
He recalled the images of Trip and Archer grabbing him and the three of them running in the middle of the night. They wore A'j'ay clothing and tried to blend into the darkness of the night. They ran toward the forest, cutting through an opened field first.   
  
"No," he stated flatly.   
"What da ya mean, no?" Trip asked, confused by his reluctance.   
"It won't work. Not the way you intend it to anyway." Shiloh's eyes pleaded with them to understand but they didn't.  
"Ya can't just stay here."  
"No, that wouldn't be my first choice either," he said as the first part of the dream wondered into his consciousness:  
  
He stood in a doorway, looking out at Ajtowea. He turned away from the window and saw no one anywhere. As he walked down the halls, he heard the sound of his feet echoing in the empty halls.   
  
"Then how are you goin' to get out?"  
Shiloh thought for a moment before saying with a smirk, "I tell them. Come on."  
"Ti'en."  
"Ah, Shiloh. Who are your friends? AH, well, it doesn't really matter now does it? We don't allow peasants in."  
"They're not peasants. This is my father and his best friend," Shiloh introduced them as they reluctantly took off their hoods.   
"Well, isn't that just grand," the emperor said, his face falling. It was as if he expected to say that they were pirates going to take over the world. With a wave of his hand, the guards seemed to come and take them.  
"No," Shiloh warned. "This way." He led them outside to a place where the entire population could see them. "Everyone! These people are under my protection. Anyone who dares to challenge that, will deal with me...and me alone." As he said the last part, he glared at the guards that seemed to walk closer to him.   
"No one will challenge you." He heard someone cry out.   
"Good," was all he said, or more mumbled, before escorting them back inside.  
"Hmm, I don't think I could have put it into better words myself," the Emperor said with no true interest. "You've learned our customs exceptionality fast. I applauded you."  
"Deacon taught me. Show a lot while we were at the Temple of Time."  
"Then he must be a great teacher." Ti'en looked over at Archer and Trip, "Well, if they are under your protection, they must stay near you. They can have shelter here. Claude, find them a room and some proper clothing."  
"Yes, sir." With that, Claude, who was the same to fetch Shiloh's clothes, went to do the same for Archer and Trip.   
"I don't quite understand all this. How can this kid, who's only been here for a few days, have so much power already?" Archer asked.  
"To them, I'm not a child. I never have been. I'm a messiah to their people. A religious figure everyone worships," Shiloh explained. "No one will risk challenging me or harming me. No one."  
"And who is he?"  
"Oh, that's just the Emperor of the planet," Shiloh's comment was light and playful with a lot a sarcasm in.   
"Ha, ha, very funny. No, I am the ruler of the entire planet. Emperor to only that think this is an empire," Ti'en said in a mock serious voice.   
  
**The California, Bridge**  
  
For most, the feel of the bridge was normal. Everyone was bored but did their jobs as they were supposed to. But for Malcolm, T'Pol, and Hoshi, they were all nervous wrecks.   
Admiral Archer was supposed to have called in an hour ago but it never came. All three of them were afraid that something happened. A beep went off at the communications station Hoshi was sitting at.   
Hoshi looked up at T'Pol, who was looking at her with expectant eyes. "It's Travis, he's hailing from the surface."  
"Patch him through to my ready room and join me there." Hoshi did as she was asked before joining Malcolm and T'Pol in her small office. "What is going on down there?"  
"Something's wrong. The Admiral and Trip never came back and they haven't tried to communicate with me at all."  
"Are you all right?" Hoshi asked.   
"Yea. No one's found the Shuttle Pod. I don't think they come into the forest we hind it in that often."   
Travis looked over at the console to his left before T'Pol could ask him something else. "What is it?"  
"I've got an other communication coming in."  
"Who?"  
"I'm not sure."  
  
**Shuttle Pod**  
  
"Who?" He heard T'Pol say over the comm.   
"I'm not sure. Hold on a sec. Travis here," he said into his communicator and was relived to hear the voice.   
"Travis, you ok?"  
"Yea, I'm fine, sir," Travis answered Archer's question.   
"Good, I'm going to need you to sit tight, our plans have just changed."  
"Where are you, sir?"   
"That's not important. Just remember, stay there for as long as you can. We're going to try and get out of here soon."  
"Aye, sir." The connection was broke. He turned back to the view screen and told T'Pol.   
"Then do as he said. Stay there for as long as your rations last. But get out of there if someone finds you."  
"Yes, ma'am." The second connection was broken and Travis was left in the empty shuttle pod with nothing to do. He leaned back in his chair and hoped that they didn't need much more time; he didn't think his sanity would last that long.  
  
**Palace**  
  
Claude had come back and showed all four of them where Archer and Trip's room was. It was only down the hall from Shiloh's but slightly smaller. There were clothes lying on the two beds that the room possessed.   
One was a leather gold pair of pants with a matching shirt. The other was a light blue leather pair of pants and gold vest. Each one grabbed a pair and put it on. Before they continued their conversation.  
"What about Travis?"  
"They won't find the shuttle. And even if they did, I will put Travis under my protection like I did with you. They won't hurt him then."  
"Why are you doing this?" Trip asked in earnest.   
"Doing what?"  
"We had a perfectly able plan, why did you do all this instead?"  
Shiloh looked away but knew that all three wanted an answer. "I had a dream. A very vivid...very real dream. Part of it was that you, Admiral Archer, and I were running toward the forest at night. Then I was on Vulcan, it was destroyed. No one alive just...scorched earth. Earth was the same way."  
"They wouldn't do that, would they?" Archer asked.   
"They have been known to do many gruesome things to complete what a prophecy will say," Deacon piped in.   
"What prophecies?"  
"Thousands of years ago, there were hundreds of prophets. They saw many prophecies, which are now in a sacred temple. They follow them completely and blindly."  
"Well, that needs to stop," Trip muttered to himself.   
Shiloh had over heard his remark and a light clicked. "Stop it?" 'Don't just make them hear, make them see,' Deacon's words echoed in his mind. He turned to Deacon who now had a smirk on his face; he knew where this was going. "But how?"  
"I don't know. That's up to you."  
"We have to show them that not all prophecies come true. Make them understand what you taught me; about them only being a possible future. But how?"  
"All I know is what I have seen," Deacon remarked in his usual cryptic way.  
The comment to Archer and Trip meant nothing but to Shiloh, it was a shock beyond explanation. "What did you say? You're a prophet, aren't you?"  
"I did not say that."  
"But you implied it." Again, they began their intense stare to see who would back down first. Finally Shiloh said, "I've got it. You said they make examples of prophets right?"  
"Yes."  
"Wait, I'm lost. Why would they kill someone that they treasure most?" Trip asked, his and Archer's confusion evident.  
"It's to ensure that no one tries to challenge any of the prophecies made and to keep the power in the royal houses," Deacon explained; he had already told all that to Shiloh earlier on.   
"Anyway, if I turn you in as a prophet, they'll most likely make an example of you, right?"  
"Most likely, especially if you tell them to. Why?"  
"I need to stop it." Was all that Shiloh said before he walked out the door.  
  
Deacon was dragged into the palace hall, Taso guards holding each arm. Closely following them was Archer and Trip, both bewildered by what was happening.   
"You now, I actually liked you. I don't usually like servants. But for you I made an exception because the Mat'iah liked you. I'm truly ashamed," the Emperor announced with a shake of his head.   
Shiloh looked over at Deacon, his stare cold and unemotional; the Vulcan gaze his mother gave him. Deacon looked at him and gave him a hurt, betrayed glance.   
"Take him to a holding cell. It's too late for my liking. Tomorrow we'll make an example of him." The guards pulled him through another door and presumably went to do as the Emperor said.  
"Oh, don't feel bad, Shiloh. I know you liked the guy and he was your friend. But I promise, I'll get you another one. On my honor." Ti'en's eyes were playful but serious. Shiloh just stared at him, his eyes hurt and guilty but still maintaining their coolness.   
When Ti'en walked away, Trip and Archer walked away. "Why did you do that? I thought you said we could trust him?" Archer stated more than asked.  
"God, and you were pretty cruel about that too," Trip piped in.   
"He understands. I know does." Shiloh sighed and closed his eyes. He was afraid and thought this was too much for him to handle but he knew he had to for the sake of a lot of people.  
  
**Deacon's Cell**  
  
He had an idea of what Shiloh was planning but he didn't think it would work. Even if this meant that he would be killed, he would not point any fingers toward Shiloh nor would he let them think anything.   
Because of that, he decided to try to sleep. As he did, he had another unwanted prophecy.  
  
They dragged him up on a large landing that stood at least fifty feet high. He was pushed to his knees. The guard readied to shoot him before Shiloh came running up. He took the weapon from the guard.   
Deacon looked up at him; the last thing he saw. Shiloh had fired the weapon at him. Fear and anger in his eyes.   
  
Deacon opened his eyes. He was shocked, yes. But these were things he was used to. Walking up from a frightening dream. But this. He thought that Shiloh was his friend. He thought that it was just a plot to make everything better. But obviously all this power had gotten to him. Their last hope had just failed.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R. 


	12. Fate and Decisions

Author's Note: Wow, this is almost the last chapter. I just have the epilogue which I am also posting today so. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Summary: How can the decisions we make change our fate that's already been laid out for us?   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12:  
Fate and Decisions  
  
The next day, Shiloh had come to see him. Deacon was still a little shaken by the latest prophecy he had seen. He gave Shiloh a bit of the cold shoulder but listened to him anyway.   
The guard left them alone at Shiloh's order. When he tried to talk to him, Deacon ignored him and Shiloh asked in a loud manner. "What's wrong with you! You act as if this is the end."  
"This is my destiny; to die with nothing, at your hand, during your reign." Deacon said calmly.   
"No, I wont allow it. Wait, my hand?"   
"That is not your choice," he answered ignoring the other question.   
"And why not? Because you saw it almost a thousand years ago!?" Deacon looked up at him in shock. "Yea, I figured it out. You're the prophet. The one who knew I was coming. That's why you know so much. It's the only thing that explains everything."  
"No, you're mistaken."   
"I don't think so. I know this culture believes in reincarnation. The soul, memories, everything of that prophet is in you. You saw that there would be a conspiracy like this. For some reason you knew that I must exist and come here at all costs. You had to ensure that they would create me. This was the only way. It doesn't have to end in your death."  
"I saw all this all those years ago. My people, the A'j'ay, they survive too much on the prophecies we saw. A prophecy is only a prophecy if you believe it will be and make it happen. The minute you see it for what it is, an idea for a possible future, it serves its true purpose, to guide you to a better, safer future."  
Shiloh looked at him, understanding what was going on here for once. The dreams he had had, finally made sense. They were prophecies. What could happen, not what would come to be unless he allowed them to.   
His third option was just revealed to him. He needed to help them out of this age and into another. He would lead them. He would show them.   
The guards walked back in and took Deacon. Shiloh followed them, trying to understand what was going on. They walked outside and he saw that everyone was around them. All the villagers, all the merchants, all the palace workers and guards, even the Emperor and his staff themselves.   
  
Deacon was brought up to the high landing. Shiloh had not understood its purpose until now. They were going to make an example of him. Shiloh's eyes widened in horror and he ran up the steps with all the speed and strength he could muster at that moment.   
When he got to the top, he realized that everyone was shocked at what he just did. This was the time, he was going to change things now, while he could.   
"If you want to harm him, you will have to kill me first." That got the guards attention and backed him off. Shiloh turned to Deacon and saw that even he was not expecting that.   
Then he looked at the crowd and addressed them. "If he's a prophet just as you all say, then you know that he can make prophecies just as well and important as those you have bordered around your most sacred temples."  
He looked back at Deacon. He seemed to understand where this was going and nodded his approval. "He had a prophecy that he would die in front of all of you. That I would be his killer. You must have seen his face; shocked that I protected rather than harmed him."  
"What's your point?" Asked someone in the crowd, perhaps one of the Emperor's staff.   
"My point is that...not all prophesies must or do come true. If a prophet had seen the Emperor walk off a building and told him, the Emperor would simply do so because that was expected of him, not necessarily because it was fate. Your culture has survived off of these prophecies for so long, but...they're only a possible future, not what must be."  
Shiloh looked back at Deacon as he said that. Be then, he was smiling at him, proud of what he had learned. Shiloh took a deep breath and continued with, "Your government was so convinced that they must be right, they must be followed and happen, that they made sure I was born. They plotted with the governments of my parents to make sure I was born and then captured me when I was ready. Forced me to come here, against my will."  
Shocked gasps went through the crowd. Muffled whispers and talking with their neighbors could be heard. "It is time you live your life based on what you want, not by want you see in prophecies, or are told have been seen." He paused and looked at his parents and their friends, "And it's time for me...to go home to be with my family. You will live without me, I promise."  
Slowly, Shiloh and Deacon made their way down the stairs. They headed for the Emperor and his staff and guards.   
"You shouldn't have done that," warned Ti'en.   
"It needed to be done," Shiloh said, his tone remorseful yet unapologetic.   
"Should we arrest them?" Asked a guard.  
Shiloh looked at him. "No, strip them of all their accommodations and their positions. They will no longer have any high status on this or any A'j'ay controlled world." He glared at Ti'en and said, "They will have to learn to live as beggars. The next highest house will take over. If that is will be the people."  
"You can't leave us like this!" Declared T'poish.  
"Oh, yes I can. I have a free will, something these people will learn to have."   
"And how do you know that?" Karu Gabi asked, defensively.   
"I saw the prophecies. They end after this. For there is no mat'iah. The rest deal with me, and as long as there is no more mat'iah, there are no more prophecies. Prophets are frowned upon, not many exist. And those that do won't come out with it that easily just as many won't accept them," Shiloh said slyly.   
"Let's go," Trip said.   
"Yea. Wait." Shiloh turned to Deacon. "Come with us. You'll love it on Earth. As you said, they won't accept you any more."   
Deacon shook his head and replied, "My place is here. They may not accept me now, but later, they will need my help. I promise, no prophecies. They will live their lives like they were meant to."  
Shiloh nodded a solemn nod and walked over to Archer just as he flung opened his communicator and told the California to beam them up. The beautiful scene disappeared and the drab of the gray walls. Shiloh walked off the pad and was escorted to Sickbay.   
Once there, he was instructed to lay down on the bio bed. He did so and waited for the to continue. He just wanted to see his mom and dad and get some rest. A shower wouldn't be that bad either.   
The doctor scanned him a few times to make sure he didn't contract any viruses or that they didn't harm him too much. Finally she deduced that they only thing that they had done was cut his stomach and cheek and burn his shoulder.   
As the doctor went to get her things, a very worried T'Pol (not that she showed it) and an annoyed Darwin walked in. "Shiloh," T'Pol said with a smile and gave him a huge hug.   
"Mother."   
"How are you?"  
"I am just fine." He saw that she was looking at the cuts he had and reassured her by saying, "They're nothing. My friend, Deacon, looked after them to ensure they were not infected."  
"How did you get them?"  
"On the planet, they showed me a form of Martial Arts, in the beginning I wasn't fast enough to block some. They use knives." He knew that his words were not something she wanted to hear but he told the truth because it was the only thing his mind could come up with.   
"And that burn, there, on your shoulder?" Darwin asked from behind T'Pol.  
"I don't know what it's about. But I think it's a brand of some sort. It doesn't hurt any more."  
The doctor came back with all of her things and prepared to heal his cuts. First she took a cylindrical object and ran it along his cheek. Next, she had him lie back down so she could get at the cut across his stomach.   
When those were healed, she walked around the bed and tried to get a better look at the burn. "I can get rid of this scar for you."  
"No, that's ok," Shiloh said with a distant look.   
"If you wish. He's all done here, Captain. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest." T'Pol nodded and the two of them walked out the door.   
  
Shiloh was shown to his former room. By the time he got there, he was ready to faint. So, he asked T'Pol if she would leave him. The minute the door closed, he collapsed on the bed.   
He wanted to cry but he wouldn't let himself. He had been abducted, hurt, taught so many things from cultures to a new martial arts. He found out about things that made him sick and grateful all at the same time. But most importantly, he had grown so much over the short month.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R/R please. 


	13. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is it. No more. Not ever a little smidgen. Well I hope you like the story. I had fun writing it. Not to mention huge headaches because of writer's blocks, the internet hating me, FF.N hating me, and just having issues with life in general at times. But hey, that's the fun of writing. Any way, enjoy the last bit of my story.   
  
Summary: The aftermath of Shiloh's reign as Messiah.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Over the next month, the eight diplomats, including Admiral Forrest, Ambassador T'Rith, Ambassador White, Shiloh's grandparents, T'Pela and Sevel, along with Ambassador Soval and the other three Human Ambassador were put in a penal colony for four years after what they did. The sentencing would have been more but Shiloh wouldn't see to that.   
T'Pol, Archer, Malcolm, Hoshi, and Travis were all put up for court marshals but received only a stern warning. The fact that they retrieved Shiloh and brought eight people to justice was enough to earn a lesser penalty.   
The crew of the California was not court marshaled because they did not know what was going on and only following orders.   
Shiloh took the tests during the summer and passed with flying colors. They allowed him in and, because of his excellent reports, grades, and conduct, he managed to get onto a Starship once he graduated.   
Shiloh quickly excelled through the ranks and achieved the rank of Lieutenant Commander in fourteen years. With his new promotion to that, he became the Chief Tactical Officer aboard the Mississippi.   
  
**The Mississippi, Bridge**  
  
Lieutenant Commander Shiloh stood at his position at tactical. He was supposed to be taking scans and preparing to write his report, but his eyes and mind were too busy and occupied by the site on the view screen.  
A golden brown planet with crystal blue oceans and pure green land along with multicolored rings was just a few hundred kilometers away from him. He could still remember the people, the places, the sites, the sounds and smells, but most of all he remembered the events.   
He never forgot the words that he and Deacon shared. He never forgot the lessons he learned or the things he saw. Nor would he forget the things that he did. He had even had Mandals made and constantly practiced with them in order not to forget Ubi Yiga that he learned there.   
He had worked to make the Vulcan and Human relationship better and had done a lot of good. His diplomatic and leadership abilities had helped immensely with that. His status and reputation as a Starfleet officer also did a lot of good.   
They were not allowed to go down to the planet, it being against the Prime Directive. But they were there to take scans and chart what remains pretty unknown to Starfleet.   
The matter of what happened on the planet and Shiloh had remained mostly secret from many others. Which is why no one knew that it had ever been a technologically advanced race not that long ago.   
He had wanted to go down to the planet but their orders were clear. He knew that there was really no changing their minds.   
He also knew that the only reason he wanted to go was to see the person who had become his best friend, Deacon. He also knew that they had said their final good-bye over a decade before on the planet. Some other time, perhaps. Maybe in the future, when everyone was ready. But not now. Now was not the time.   
  
**Unknown**  
  
A young man of twenty sat under a fruit tree and looked up at the skies. He thought of a boy that was forced to come to them. Who taught them as much as they taught him.   
He thought of everything the boy put up with. Of everything he could have lots or gained. Everything that the boy did for the people of that world.   
Then he wondered of what had become of the boy. The boy that was now a young man like himself. He began to wonder if his dreams had been fulfilled and if he was fulfilling them now. But most of all, he just thought of the boy he thought of as a friend, a good friend.   
The star he had been looking at began to move a glow brighter than any other star. He knew that it was never a star. It was a ship and that made him smile. They had not seen a ship around for a very long time. Not since his friend had been there and left. Not since they were all destroyed.   
He let himself just stare at his surroundings and admired the view. The view of a lovely planet. One with trees and mountains. One that he called home. And that others refer to as the home to the conquerors, A'j'ay.   
  
~The End~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's the end. :( Hey, it's not bad for being twenty-two chapters long. I would have settled for like ten.   
  
Ok, I feel like telling you the life of this story. It started out as...really nothing. Then it turned into an idea to get T/T together by having them go through a hard situation. Then the people that took them (Taso), needed a reason and that was going to be just medical information. Which then turned into needing to discover how to cure to an illness in their reproductive system or something.   
When T/T were getting married and White and T'Rith came I decided that I needed to keep it connected to the Taso somehow so I decide that the Humans and Vulcans were going to be working with the Taso, secretly. Nice conspiracy going.   
Then, somehow, the Taso were working for someone and those were the people that needed the medical help. Sense the conspiracy between the three of them was left in a position where it didn't appear to have ended, I thought of the idea of needing T/T's kid. That became the reasoning for their 'observation' by both the Taso and their people.   
Then in Messiah, I couldn't have it a medical medical reason, so it became kind of psychological. Then, I really don't know how or when, Deacon became the prophet just reincarnated in the child's body. I guess that was my bright idea for the reason he knew so much. *shrugs*   
Well, anyway, there's the shortened version of this very long story. See, if I had gone with the original idea, this story would have sucked. But it's much better and it actually works so I'm not complaining. How bout you?  
  
Oh, yea, there's also the story behind Shiloh's dream and the plan. When I wrote the dream I had no idea what the plan was going to be about or even that it would exist.   
When they came down in the shuttle and landed in the forest and then the whole thing about only allowing Trip and Archer go look, that was not something I didn't even realized connected until I was checking over some stuff.   
So, this story's plot has had a completely unexpected and different twist from what I originally had planned. And to think, it all started out that I wanted to enter a contest for no good reason while I was away, on vacation, in a hotel room, in Canada just because I had nothing better to do.   
  
And then here's a little joke behind the names:   
The name Shiloh (which is a real name, I didn't know that) means Messiah.  
The A'j'ay, which was taken from Ajay, means God.  
The name Saadya mean's god's helper.  
The name Piran stands for St. Piran who is the Cornish patron saint of miners.  
  
Isn't that funny? I'm sure you're all thrilled to death by that. But that was a long process trying to find actual names that mean those things.  
Anyway, after all that, anyone who read enough to get to here, I applaud you. Please R/R and tell me what you think of the story as a whole. But other than that, I have nothing else to say but thank-you for reading my story and reviewing if you did. 


End file.
